


Kinktober: a Sheith and Plance festival of fun

by Saasan



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Biting, Creampie, Cuddling, Daddy Kink, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Elf!Lance, F/M, Feet, Fisting, Food Kink, Frottage, Fucking Machine, Hand Jobs, Incest, Kinktober, M/M, Macro/Micro, Multiple Orgasms, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pantyhose, Pegging, Piercings, Public Sex, Scent Kink, Self-Fisting, Sensory Deprivation, Shower Sex, Sibling Incest, Size Difference, Smut, Sounding, Spitroasting, Sthenolagnia, Strength Kink, Stripping, Uniform Kink, Wall Sex, Watersports, fairy!Pidge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-07-23 22:29:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 31
Words: 30,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16168142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saasan/pseuds/Saasan
Summary: My entries for Kinktober 2018!  Chapters will be named by kink and pairing, so pay attention as no doubt there will be a squick or two.





	1. Deepthroating -- Sheith

When Keith sank to his knees, a question in his eyes and a hunger on his lips, he honestly expected Shiro to softly tell him “no”, partly because they’d barely moved from “just friends” to “something more” but mostly because they were in a supply closet.  Thank god, Shiro was hungry, too and after a gasp of “Fuck, baby,” he nodded his permission and Keith had reverently tugged down the zipper and pulled out Shiro’s quickly hardening cock.

 

_ Fuck  _ he was big.

 

Keith silently praised all known deities and began an exploration with his tongue, coating Shiro thoroughly and prompting tiny moans from him.  He’d never admit it, but fuck if he hadn’t hoped for Shiro to be this big and fuck if he wasn't going to show his appreciation.  Judging by how fast Shiro achieved full erection, the appreciation was noticed.  

 

Licks turned to kisses and Keith could not get enough.  He’d planned to take his time, memorize each of Shiro’s most sensitive spots and catalogue every twitch, every sound.  He’d really just been kidding himself.  He’d wanted to give Shiro a blowjob from the minute he’d learned of the act’s existence (later than most kids--he’d been surprisingly sheltered) and with Shiro’s cock in reach, he was sucking on it messily in less than a minute.

 

And now, for the fun part.

 

Keith had discovered completely on accident that he had no gag reflex thanks entirely to Lance, who had once clapped him particularly hard on the back while Keith had just been about to bite into a space hotdog.  They had made eye contact, simultaneously realized what Keith had just discovered, and silently vowed to never, ever mention the moment again.  

 

God it felt amazing to stretch his lips wide and swipe his tongue along Shiro’s thick vein.  He moaned around his mouthful and Shiro cursed quietly, prompting Keith to look up as he opened wider and sank lower.  Shiro’s head hit the back of his throat and Keith’s eyes actually fluttered.  He would probably be embarrassed about that later.

 

“You don’t have to do that for it be good for me,” Shiro promised, but a flash of indignation turned his protest to a light chuckle.  Both of them knew Keith was stubborn to a fault and absolutely determined to try and--more importantly--both of them  _ knew  _ they both knew.  If Keith hadn’t had a mouth full of cock, he might have laughed, too.  Instead, he pressed in closer.

 

A hand cradled behind his head--the new one, Keith noticed, and he revelled in the feeling of Shiro pulling him closer.  A thumb slipped down to massage his jaw.  

 

“Relax and you can do it,” Shiro murmured.  

 

Keith breathed in deep and let it out slowly before advancing further.  The thick, warm, weight pressed against his throat and he welcomed it down, letting Shiro help set the speed at which he took him.  He moaned when his nose hit pelvis and swallowed.

 

Fucking heaven.

 

“Shit, look at you,” Shiro gasped, eyes dark with hunger and something beautifully possessive.  “ _ Fuck _ you look good.”

 

Keith pulled off to breathe and suckled at Shiro’s thumb when he offered it.  Shiro petted his hair and hummed his approval before guiding himself back to Keith’s lips.  

 

“Again,” Shiro whispered, and Keith took him with a grateful moan.

 

Keith didn’t know it, but in a hundred ways he’d already finished him.  

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Going to try to keep these between 500 and 1k words, but we all know how much I lie to myself, smh. 
> 
> (We also all know how thirsty Keith is for the D. Same Keith, same.)
> 
> I know I've mentioned deepthroating in fics before but I don't think I've ever written it....? It's one I'm not that comfortable with (writing) actually, because I spent 6 years in braces and had a jaw surgery, so I *know* very well that my gag reflex is impressively strong. No deepthroating for me, no sir. Plus, the surgery weakened my jaw tendons, meaning my jaw dislocates slightly even when I have a big yawn, so.... None of that fancy stuff for me! Keith though--Keith is a determined boy who will Go For the Gold. 
> 
> (Don't blame me--I just write the stuff lol.)


	2. Watersports -- Plance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case y'all are clicking on this 'cause you like my stuff (ty) but don't know what watersports is/are/dammit verbs: urine. Swear to god, it's not as bad as you're thinking and this fic is mostly funny. Try it and stop if you hate it? Everyone is over 18.

The closet had not been the room Pidge had gone looking for, but here she was anyway, hands flirting with the edges of Lance’s ridiculous tunic as his fingers wove into her hair and his tongue explored her mouth. What she had been _trying_ to find was the bathroom and when Lance had offered to help her look, she’d been grateful. When he had then tugged her into a closet, she’d been confused, pointing out the incorrectness of the location, to which he had said with his Typical Flawless Logic “So?” and somehow that had led to them making out.

 

The universe worked in mysterious ways.

 

Or, perhaps it would be more accurate to say the Hflufvrokrilots worked in mysterious ways, as it was their banquet the Paladins were currently attending and Pidge had yet to distinguish between when they were joking, serious, angry, or (in one case) sleep-talking, so she was more than happy to retreat with her boyfriend for a while (and maybe exchange tongues). However, hands were migrating (hers included) so it was probably time to stop.

 

Probably.

 

“Lance,” she said, her voice whinier than she would have liked, “we have to stop.”

 

“Oh?” Lance said, in no way stopping the intriguing work of his fingers as his hand drifted south.

 

“We can’t hide in here all evening,” she said, failing to remove his hands.

 

“Oh?” Lance replied, his Flawless Logic still on point. His lips were pulling on her earlobe, drawing a tiny whimper from her mouth as his warm breath tickled her neck.

 

(Okay, maybe it was more his technique than his logic that was flawless, especially since his finger was brushing so perfectly, maddeningly light across her clit.)

 

Pidge pushed her hips forward to chase the feeling and she felt Lance chuckle against her neck. He cupped his hand over her groin and circled her clit lazily, making her huff with frustration.

 

“Lance…,” she whined again. “Lance! Stop it! I have to pee.” Her voice was sharper now because that little brat had just pressed the heel of his hand directly into her bladder.

 

“So?” Lance said.

 

His logic was now decidedly less flawless.

 

“So my bladder is full and if you keep pressing on it I’ll pee myself?” Pidge said in exasperation.

 

“So?” Lance chuckled.

 

“So I don’t want to pee myself, you giant doofus!”

 

“The Hflufvrokrilot Empress is in the bathroom, or what might have been the bathroom. I can’t read the door signs, but I saw her go into what might have been a bathroom.”

 

Pidge groaned. Okay, there went that plan. Should she just wait it out until the Empress (hopefully) left the (possible) bathroom? Could she even wait that long? Was Lance seriously still playing with her clit?! He’d hiked up her own ugly tunic to watch as he tugged down her shorts and underwear and, once she was bared for him, resumed his work playing with her clit and folds.

 

“Laa-ance,” she whined yet again. “It feels too good.”

 

“So come for me,” he grinned wickedly.

 

“If I come I will pee in your hand,” she said flatly, unimpressed with his inability to follow the likely path of the dominos of her biology.

 

The pause that followed was just the slightest bit too short.

 

“So pee in my hand,” he said.

 

Pidge was both scandalized at his suggestion and that her own reaction was not to immediately say no. The man was godlike with his fingers and the thought of stopping them now was nigh unthinkable. On the other hand peeing— _on her boyfriend!_ —in a closet was not exactly on her bucket list. She turned it back on him.

 

“Do you _want_ me to pee on you?” she countered.

 

He shrugged. “You’re adorable when you’re embarrassed, and I think I like being in control,” he confessed, casually, like he wasn’t saying he’d like making her piss herself.

 

And _fuck_ his fingers were amazing and the teasing was not enough and he _knew_ it, damn him, because he loved nothing more in the world than suspending her at the edge of ecstasy, and damned if she didn’t like it, too.

 

“Word out anytime you want,” he said, pressing just that _tiny_ bit faster in the way that had her squirming with need.

 

And shit, she’d liked their previous adventures of almost-getting-caught and wasn’t this just a weird extension of that?

 

“You’re cleaning up after,” she panted, leaning against the wall and shoving her legs forward so she wouldn’t make a mess of her clothes.

 

“Deal,” he grinned, and then his fingers rubbed in earnest, fast and deep and but still so _light_ and she wanted to grind into it but the heel of his hand was back against her bladder.

 

“You’re holding yourself so tight,” he murmured, leaning forward to kiss her neck and tug on her earlobe again with a teasing bite.

 

“I wonder why,” she laughed breathlessly. “Just make me come already.”

 

At that he chuckled and finally added his second hand, stroking inside her perfectly and fuck the heel of his hand was pressing, pressing, pressing and he was two fingers in, playing over the bundle of nerves that sent heat sparking up her spine and down to her toes. She trembled with need and the conflicting desires of her body.

 

“That’s it, be a good girl for me,” Lance urged, kissing her cheek and forehead. “Just feel it and let go.”

 

Pidge obeyed and sank into the feeling of release, pleasure washing almost painfully over her as she flowed wet and warm into Lance’s hand and onto the floor below. And fuck, a piss when you’re desperate feels good anyway, but coupled with the double need it had her actually tearing up with relief.

 

And then of course she had to look Lance in the eyes—while she was still fucking peeing, because she had really needed to go, damn it!—and he looked way too fucking pleased with himself.

 

“Pidge,” he announced, “that was a fun experiment. I can see why you like science.”

 

She groaned and hid her face in her hands, too embarrassed to look at him until she finally finished. She tugged on his tunic and pulled it over his head, and if the boy had thought she was going to be returning any favors he was sorely mistaken because she dropped it immediately on the puddle beneath her.

 

“Pidge, there are towels right there!” Lance cried in exasperated amusement, gesturing to a shelf.

 

“Now who’s the embarrassed one?” she smirked.

 

Still Pidge, as it turned out, because Lance simply rolled up the moist bundle and walked nonchalantly out of the closet.

 

She slunk out behind him a minute later, cheeks red and bladder blissfully empty.

 

 

~*~*~

 

 

“So,” Shiro began awkwardly, clearing his throat, “I know the banquet was…less than…interesting, but you two still need to refrain from…whatever it was you were doing in the closet.”

 

“Oh?” Lance said innocently. “And what is it you think we were doing in the closet?”

 

They’d apparently been witnessed leaving said closet and Shiro had pulled them aside the next day to reprimand them. The man was redder than Pidge had been the night before and he had Pidge’s utter and complete sympathy (and empathy, because holy shit this was almost more embarrassing than yesterday).

 

“Well, I mean, it was pretty obvious,” Shiro stammered. “You came out and uh your tunic was, um, not on you.”

 

“Shiro,” Lance said slowly and with not a little horror, “did you think Pidge and I were fooling around?”

 

Shiro stammered himself impossibly redder.

 

“Shiro, she couldn’t find the bathroom and the closet didn’t lock. I was holding the door closed for her and I let her use my tunic to clean up. I know that’s kinda gross, but jeez, did you have to embarrass her by making me spell it for you? It was an _emergency_ ,” Lance said, scandalized for his lady’s honor.

 

Shiro looked so mortified that Pidge almost told him the truth, but then realized that this lie was probably easier for him to take. She settled for just apologizing.

 

Shiro in turn apologized (the poor innocent man) and urged them to just “be careful of appearances” in the future, advice which Lance solemnly vowed to take.

 

The cheeky bastard winked at her on their way out, whispering “Pidge I _really_ like science.”

 

“Science privileges revoked,” she told him, punching him lightly on the shoulder.

 

Lance just laughed and agreed and she had to admit: she loved her cheeky bastard, science experiments and all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooo this was a request, and I take no blame? XD Not my kink, but I had fun writing it anyway--I kind of liked the challenge! I am dead lost for Lance dialogue. Anyway, it's over 1k words but I forgive myself because I actually started this a while ago when I first got the request, so the idea I had for it was a longer-than-1k sort of thing. *Shrug*
> 
> Tomorrow is Sensory Deprivation -- Sheith and will be significantly less squicky. 
> 
> Oh! And this technically takes place in my Pidge is a Girl AU! I thought it might be too much to post there, but Kinktober? Folks know what they're walking into.


	3. Sensory Deprivation -- Sheith

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shockingly soft.

Floating.  Warm and quiet.  He couldn’t open his eyes, but oh well.  He was safe, somehow.  There had been...a fight?  An injury?  Oh.  He’d been put in a pod.  He’d never dreamed in a pod before, had he?   _ Was  _ he even dreaming?

 

“...iro there’s been...pod is not...oing to move you now,” a voice said, maybe Keith’s.  

 

Keith.  He really was safe then.

 

Shiro drifted after the sound of Keith.  The pod was broken, maybe.  He wasn't worried.  Keith was, though.

 

“...hear me?  Can you move?  Shiro, move for me if y…,” Keith said, but Shiro had drifted away again.  He blinked, or tried to, but his eyes were so heavy, so heavy.

 

He heard Allura then--something about how he would sleep for a while.  Please, he wanted to say.  I’m so tired.  I’m okay, I just need to sleep.

 

“Did you hear that?”  Keith was nearer, happier.

 

Someone mumbled.  Maybe Allura.

 

“‘m ’kay,” Shiro promised, throat dry and rasping.  

 

“Just let him rest.  If he sleeps more than 5 vargas, see if you can rub his limbs and get some blood flowing, but he’ll be fine,” a kind voice told Keith.

 

Satisfied that Keith was calmer, Shiro drifted again.

 

 

~*~*~

 

 

Shiro was back.  Mostly.  He woke up to Keith massaging his arm and god it felt amazing.  He was so tired but blissfully calm.  His senses were narrowed, softened, and he could relax into and be consumed by just the touch of Keith’s hands.

 

“That feels really nice, baby,” he slurred.

 

“Shiro!  Are you feeling better?” Keith asked, hurrying to touch his face.

 

“Mmhmm.  Just need you to touch me,” Shiro murmured, sighing deeply when Keith hesitantly resumed his work.  “Can’t feel anything but your hands.  They’re nice.”

 

Keith chuckled.  “Glad to hear it.”

 

And they did feel nice--better than nice.  With the rest of his senses muted, Shiro could fully appreciate the strong, gentle warmth of Keith’s hands.  Everywhere he touched melted into bliss, even while it pulled at him, stirring him into wanting more.  

 

Keith chuckled again.  “‘More’?  It’s not supposed to be that kind of rubbing, Shiro,” he admonished lightly.

 

“W-why not?” Shiro countered, too tired to arch into the touch the way he wanted.  “Feels nice.”

 

There was a momentary pause, and then Keith was over him, kissing his cheek.  “You deserve to feel nice, baby,” he said, his voice husky. 

 

Shiro whined as the warm hands peeled away his suit, exposing him to cold air.  Keith chased away the feeling with warm lips and a warmer tongue and at last with his own body, skin just to the right side of too hot.  His hands branded love wherever the touched, wrote love on his arms and his chest and at last on his cock.  Fire burned in his core and Shiro gasped hot breath as Keith pulled the heat from him, always stoking his flame a little brighter.  Keith smoldered above him, whispering praise.  He seared magma, oozed fire, and Shiro came moaning between them.

 

“How do my hands feel on you now?” Keith asked, smoothing down his sides, calming his soul back into gentle coals.

 

Shiro smiled, muscles awake enough to let his eyes drift briefly open.

 

“Perfect,” he said.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know shit all about sensory deprivation. I'm pretty sure just blindfolds isn't enough...?? So here we have a nicely calm, immobile, sorta deaf Shiro who is still capable of consent. He and Keith are in an established relationship here, if that isn't clear. Put it wherever you like in the timeline. 
> 
> ...it ended up a lot safer for work than I intended. XD Oops? Tomorrow is Sheith and spit-roasting, so that will be much smuttier. :3


	4. Spit-roasting -- Sheith

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith learns an awful lot while on the space whale.

The space whale was large enough that Keith had yet to get bored exploring.  Things had settled down now, but there was still the occasional flash of memory.  So far there had been nothing to indicate that he saved Shiro, not even anything to indicate he _survived_ Shiro.  It was plenty obvious to Krolia that he was in mourning over it, and he was grateful she gave him his space when he needed it.

 

He needed it pretty often.

 

This particular day he had gone far, much farther than usual, and he could only hope it was far enough away that his mother couldn’t see the memory that suddenly flashed over him because holy shit--that was him, wasn't it?  That was _him_ , sitting against the headboard of a large bed, legs wantonly spread, while an incredibly eager Shiro sucked his cock like both their lives depended on it.

 

Huh.  So he had survived.  And saved Shiro.

 

Excellent.

 

He couldn’t stop staring.  It felt like a private moment he should know nothing about (despite the fact this moment starred _him_ !), but fuuuuck he could not stop staring.  He wondered how much older they were--Shiro’s hair was white now, but his body was still firm and Keith himself couldn’t have been much over 30.  Keith had a new scar down his cheek and Shiro had a new arm, but it was _them_.  And they were very, very much naked and very, very much fucking.  

 

Keith swore in shock.  Older Keith opened his eyes and turned.  Keith had the most unnerving realization it was possible to stare oneself in the eye.  His own might have twitched.

 

Older Keith looked startled and then smiled at him.  “C’me here,” he said, beckoning Keith forward. 

 

(None of the other memories had been like this.  Not even close.)

 

Keith was next to them before he could blink twice.  “This happens?” he asked, his voice hoarse.

 

“It takes us a long time--too long--but yes, we get here.  This future happens,” older Keith promised gently, pleasure cracking his words.  His hands were threaded through Shiro’s white hair, petting and tugging, and it made current Keith somehow jealous.

 

“Can Shiro not hear us?” current Keith asked, eyes travelling the naked form in wonder.  That was Shiro’s mouth on his cock.  _His_ cock.  He was so hard already.

 

(Both of him were.)

 

In lieu of answering, Shiro’s hand shot to grab at younger Keith, tugging on his clothes and pulling him to his side.  He popped off older Keith for one second to croak “Yes” with a wrecked voice before diving down again.

 

“H-he wants you in him,” older Keith panted.  “We discussed it earlier.  I opened him f-for you--hurry.  You don’t stay here long.”

 

Keith scrambled out of his clothes so fast he tripped forward onto the bed.  His older self pointed vaguely at a bottle of lube near Shiro’s ass.  He slicked himself with one hand and checked Shiro with the other.  Oh _fuck_ they weren’t kidding--he was loose and wet and let out the neediest whine when Keith pressed in a finger.

 

“He’s _open_ ,” older Keith insisted.  “We knew the day.”

 

Keith glanced around until he saw a calendar and carved the date into his soul.  God help him, if this wasn't a dream or a lie he would be damn sure to return the favor to his younger, grieving self.  

 

And fuck fuck fuck it wasn't fair that he didn’t get to make this last--he’d been told it was a short time and to hurry, but that ass was beautiful and the back stretched before him was coated in muscles that demanded to be praised.  He took the warning to heart, though, and pressed his cock in.

 

“Fuck,” he breathed reverently, trembling with the feeling of tight heat sucking him in.  He’d never felt pleasure like this, never _imagined_ pleasure like this, never dared to hope he could have it with Shiro--and now here he was, deep inside the man who would one day be his lover, and Shiro was pressing back onto him, urging him to take more.  

 

Older Keith watched through cracked eyes, occasionally panting out instructions and tips.  Shiro liked it when he pulled his cheeks wider, liked it when Keith slapped him after a hard thrust.

 

“If you use your nails,” older Keith almost laughed, “he’ll sing for you.”

 

The noise the other Keith made suggested that Shiro had perhaps punished him in someway for letting that slip.  Apparently theirs was a playful relationship and if Keith hadn’t been almost on the edge of orgasm he might have been jealous.

“Tell me, tell me this is real,” Keith begged.

 

Shiro pulled off again and wrecked as he was, tried to look over his shoulder.  “It’s real, Keith, it’s real.  I love you.  I love you, baby.  Tell me when you see me in that room.  I’ll need it.  Tell me you love me, too.”

 

And fuck, was Shiro crying?  What happened in that room?  What happened in the “too long” of time until their future finally arrived?  Fuck, this moment wasn't just meant as reassurance for _him_ \--it was for Shiro, too.

 

“I will, I do, I _love_ you Shiro,” Keith gasped.  “I love you and I can’t wait to have you.”

 

“Take me, take more,” Shiro panted back.  He took Keith’s cock in his mouth again and whatever he did clearly worked wonders on the other man.  

 

“Cock.  Tug him off,” older Keith instructed vaguely in a blissed-out daze, sagging to the side.

 

Shiro’s whimpering moans were louder now--or maybe Keith could just hear them better now that Shiro’s mouth wasn't full of cock--and they sent sparks of desire rolling down his spine, burning his core impossibly brighter.  He wrapped his hand around Shiro’s cock--shocked by the delicious size of it--and pulled him with quick, firm strokes, thrusting his own cock in harder.  Shiro felt so fucking good around him and filthy praises tumbled from his mouth unbidden.  

 

“God, Shiro, it’s so _good_ , you’re so I can’t-- _Shiro_ \--shit shit I can’t I’m gonna come, oh _fuck_ Shiro _Shiro_ \--”

 

He emptied himself inside Shiro, thrusts stuttering as a moan was wrenched from his gut.  His eyes were wet with pleasure and he only barely kept himself together enough to finish Shiro as well.  Shiro collapsed and rolled onto his back, massive chest heaving.

 

“C-can I kiss him?” Keith panted, for some reason asking himself for permission instead of Shiro.  “Er, can I kiss you,” he added hastily.

 

“Yes,” Keith reassured him immediately as Shiro instantly replied “Please”.  

 

Keith crawled up Shiro’s body, not allowing himself to risk time and let his eyes wander like he longed to, and he took Shiro’s face with both his hands.

 

“I _love_ you,” he promised.  “I’m going to show you.  I’m going to save you.”

 

“I know you will,” Shiro said, eyes soft and perhaps just a little relieved.  

 

They kissed, and Shiro’s mouth opened for him.  Keith poured his heart into it, hoping his lack of technique didn’t impede the message.  The look in Shiro’s eyes when they parted told him what he needed: Shiro knew.  Everything would be fine.

 

 

~*~*~

 

 

Keith didn’t know if it was a cruelly tantalizing dream or a strange kindness from time itself but his mother acted completely normal when he returned to camp, so he at least he had the blessed knowledge that she hadn’t witnessed it (whatever “it” happened to be).

 

Thank.  God.

 

It wasn't until more than a year later when he had Shiro safe in his lap, hair freshly white, that he knew for sure--it happened, or it would happen.

 

The future might be a long ways away, but it _would_ happen, and everything was going to be fine.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just think about the conversation they had at some point: 
> 
> "So, remember how I told you I was a virgin for our first time? I wasn't, exactly. I mean I was, but I'd already had sex once--with you. Oh, and in a few years younger me is going to show up and you might be tempted to talk and change the past/future/whatever but it's your only chance to get gang-banged by me, so let's do that instead."
> 
> This ended up a little...sad? Bittersweet? And last chapter was pretty fluffy........ I might not be the best at kinks, guys, lmao. XD
> 
> Tomorrow is Feet -- Plance, or more specifically Lance dying over Pidge is in high heels.
> 
> Love you~~


	5. Feet -- Plance

Lance had always been able to appreciate a nice leg.  And then Pidge had to mess everything up by wearing high heels.  Her cute, shapely legs funnelled into a total sex symbol? _Fuck_ what a combo.  Completely unfair.

 

She started wearing them a _lot_ , too.   Not everyday, of course, but anytime the situation called for slightly fancier clothes, Pidge showed up in high heels.  When someone or other commented, she’d shrugged and said she wanted to be a little taller. Lance knew better.

 

And the reason he knew better?  For a particularly damning example, one need look no further than The Evening of the Drufft Banquet.  

 

The setting?  Thin tables with long tablecloths.  The culprit? Pidge in a blue dress with black heels (stilettos with peep toes, because Lance _totally_ needed another kink, thanks a ton).  The little brat sat across from him and, partway through the evening, casually raised her leg and brushed across his dick with her pointed toes.  

 

The girl was playing dirty.

 

He closed his legs to block her access and she just rested her leg comfortably on his lap as if that had been her whole damn goal.

 

(Boy knew better.)

 

Pidge rested her leg for about ten minutes--just long enough that Lance began to think he might be safe--before she wiggled a *little* closer and her heel dug ever so slightly against his cock.

 

Bitch.  

 

Sneaky, _tantalizing_ bitch.

 

Pidge was faced away, looking at the speaker and to all appearances ignoring Lance.  But ho boy--Lance knew better. He could see the faintest blush resting high on her cheeks, could almost hear the slight catch in her breath.  She was fucking _living_ right now--and okay, maybe Lance was too.

 

Lance relaxed his legs--just a little--and with the extra room Pidge traced the outline of his cock with her heel.  And yup, he was getting harder, right on schedule because this was a game. A very dangerous game. A very dangerous game of sex chicken and the two of them were nothing if not competitive idiots.  

 

Pidge rubbed a little harder and _fuck_ that felt nice.  Lance had to shift his weight to accommodate his increasing erection and he shot daggers across the table at her but naturally she still wasn't looking.  She was smiling, though.

 

Well then.  

 

Lance discreetly slipped one hand under the tablecloth and onto his lap.  He patted Pidge’s foot affectionately and noticed the tiniest pout form on her lips.  She thought he was putting a stop to things.

 

Oh baby no.

 

Slowly, casually, he unbuckled the sexy little strap around her ankle and massaged her foot as he freed it.  Then he let the shoe drop. She’d have to crawl under the table if she wanted to retrieve it.

 

 _Brat_ , she mouthed silently.  

 

And then she spread her toes around him and _squeezed_.

 

Lance’s hand smacked the table loudly as he viciously hid his moan in a cough.  Several aliens briefly turned their heads and he gave them a weak smile. Pidge leaned across the table and asked him with full concern if he was okay, all the while skillfully smoothing her foot up and down his length.

 

 _So mean_ , he mouthed to her.

 

 _Wimp_ , she mouthed back with a wink, not so much as pausing the work of her foot.

 

And what the hell--why not go for it?  Pidge was going to be more embarrassed than he was and that was what Lance called a win.  

 

Lance “choked” and coughed into his napkin two minutes later and then spent had to spend almost an hour in sticky pants before he could reasonably get away.  

 

Worth it.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was public sex as much as it was a foot kink story, lol. Basically, Pidge enjoys Teasing her man in public. She likes getting him hot and bothered so the second they can leave, he drags her away and pounces on her. It's a mutual sort of "how far can we push this?" and this time Lance is like fuck it--I'm diving off that edge. So, depending on how you look at it, they both lost and both won? I dunno. XD
> 
> Almost forgot to finish/post this. Yiiiikes.
> 
> Tomorrow is Daddy -- Sheith.


	6. Daddy -- Sheith

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro loses two years off his life in exchange for two years of spank bank material.

Shiro was the sort of man who shook all offered hands and listened patiently, whether he wanted to or not.  But--not right now.  Right now Shiro was barrelling down hallways, barely registering anything soldiers or civilians or nurses said.  Shiro had finished his speech; Shiro had somewhere else to be.

 

Keith had woken up.

 

Shiro had so much momentum behind him that he might have actually slid into the room.  It was a loss of dignity in front of two of the most imposing Galra he’d ever met, but that hardly mattered compared to the wonder that was seeing Keith finally, finally awake again.  

 

Keith looked up at him and god, that _smile_ , so bright and clear and reaching his eyes, reaching his _soul_.  Shiro felt tears of joy shining on his cheeks and had to visibly refrain from crushing the young man to his chest.  Keith opened his beautiful lips and spoke.

 

“Hi, Daddy,” he said.

 

Shiro.exe stopped working.

 

Kolivan made a pained sound.  “The doctors believed there to be no brain damage.  This is devastating.”

 

“It is possibly just a reaction to the medications,” Krolia said, pulling up a tablet and aiming it at Keith.  “The boy Lance informed me that humans may say and do unusual things after anesthesia and I should record it for further study.”

 

Oh god.

 

“Keith,” Kolivan said in a firm voice,  “this man is not your father. You have woken up after an injury and may be confused.”

 

Keith rolled his eyes and sighed dramatically.  “I know he’s not my _father_ ,” he drawled, “but he’d make a great daddy.”

 

Kolivan nodded solemn agreement.  “The Black Paladin possesses many qualities of a worthy mate and would father children admirably.”

 

Annnd oh god, Krolia nodded as well.

 

Keith beckoned Shiro closer and he sat stiffly on the bed, shocked into a numb obedience.  Was this hell?  It might be hell.

 

“We always joked that you were our space dad,” Keith confessed in a loud whisper as he petted at Shiro’s white hair, “but now you look like a space _daddy_.”  The last word was punctuated with a firm squeeze of Shiro’s pec.  

 

Keith giggled.

 

Shiro died.

 

“I’m so glad you’re awake now,” Shiro squeaked, desperately trying to control Keith’s pawing hands as they sought to fondle new and varied portions of his body.  “I think you need to rest more though so I should, um, go and let you uh, do that.”

 

Shiro finally extracted himself from Keith’s pouty, clingy hands.  

 

“Bye bye, Daddy,” Keith called as Shiro fled the room.

 

Safe in the hall, Shiro let out a deep breath that sounded very much like a whimper.  Plans to confess?  Put on hold, thank you very much.  He wasn't going to be able to look Keith in the eye for a month.  On the plus side, he might have just gained about two years' worth of fuel for his spank bank.

 

Shiro shuddered.  

 

At what cost, though?  At what cost.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was not what I had in mind when I selected the kink and pairing. No regrets though. Not a one.
> 
> Tomorrow is Incest -- Sheith and it's a big, fat Fuck You to the broganes shippers. I've been working on it ahead of time because I knew it would be longer. It's gonna be like a full on mini-fic omg. ....I hope y'all like it??? I swear it's on a nicer take--very little if any ick.


	7. Incest -- Sheith

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Very little squick involved. Don't be a baby. You'll be fine. Just read it.

The summer Shiro was 19 his mother died.  His father had come to the funeral. It didn’t surprise him, really, to see the man there.  They had spoken only rarely throughout his life up to this life point but even that brief amount of time was more than enough for him to know that his father was honorable man, the sort who would come to the funeral  of his eldest son’s mother even if he was the result of a drunken one-night-stand in college, the sort who would immediately offer his home without reservation. Shiro appreciated the gesture and was about to turn it down when his father’s wife stepped up and confirmed the offer.  The pair of them were a force of earnest goodwill that he felt he could not refuse and, frankly, living somewhere for a few months that wasn't haunted by his old life did sound very nice. He accepted, and one week later he entered his new home.

 

He had not counted on Keith.

 

He _knew_ about Keith, of course.  It’s not like anyone had hid the existence of his half-brother from him.  But, he had not expected to meet a shaggy-haired teen with a crooked smile apologizing for missing the funeral because he’d wrecked his bike and consequently his leg, patting his cast sheepishly.

 

“Come on, I’ll show you to our room,” he said, hopping with surprising ease from the couch to his crutches.  “I’m Keith, by the way.”

 

“Takashi, but call me Shiro,” Shiro replied.  “And what’s this about ‘our’ room?”

 

“Yeah, sorry,” Keith said, once again sheepish.  “My friend Pidge and I accidentally set the guest room on fire, so you’re in my room for the moment.”

 

Shiro wasn't sure how he felt about sharing a room, however briefly.  He’d already been worried the teen would resent the sudden appearance of a “new” brother in his life, and now a new brother in his _room_?  His soon realized his fears groundless--Keith accepted him without complaint and had an uncanny ability to know when Shiro needed his privacy.  

 

By the end of the summer, the Kogane’s house felt like home--not because of his sweet step-mother Krolia, who made breakfast every morning no matter how early she had to leave for work, and not because of Tex, his father who treated him with perfect respect and carefully helped him navigate the legal paperwork left in the wake of his mother’s death.  No, Keith was the reason this place was home, and maybe that was the problem.  Maybe it was the sense of peace and sense of home that let Shiro mask what would in any other circumstance have been an obvious, glaring truth: Shiro, the 4.0 student with perfect attendance and more scholarships than he knew what to do with, was in love with his brother.

 

~*~*~

 

Shiro had planned to take a year off from college, but instead he took classes at the local community college while he stayed with the Koganes.  He never could stand to just sit idle and this was still “progress” but in a low pressure environment.  He started some shifts at a coffee shop and got a gym membership and filled his days, and somehow Keith crept into all of it.  Keith took a small engine repair class at the college, so Shiro picked him up after school.  He did his homework at the coffee shop, so Shiro took him home after his shift.  He’d worked out at home but now wanted to “get serious”, so Shiro brought him to the gym as well.  Tex and Krolia thought it was wonderful how well the two got along.  Shiro wondered at it, too, at just how quickly Keith had become the largest, most consistent part of his life without ever once intruding on it.

 

That was the main thing, really.  Shiro had always been surrounded by people, making friends easily and charming his teachers without trying.  But, he kept everyone quietly at arms length and, so far, no one had realized it--until Keith.

 

Keith had early on sussed out his walls, occasionally knocking on them as if they might have been doors had Shiro only wanted them to be, but mostly just making sure he knew the where lines were and how not to cross them.  Keith waited.  He found the walls and set up camp outside them, not asking entry, but checking sometimes to make sure they were still there.

 

(They were always there, but there were cracks now, Keith-sized ones, and some days Shiro wanted to invite him in.)

 

~*~*~

 

“You’re totally in love with him, aren’t you?”

 

Shiro stopped short.  He’d been about to enter their room--he never had quite managed to move to the guest room--when the voice of Pidge came through.  She was talking to Keith (obviously) and she sounded like pity.

 

Shiro knew he should leave.  This was clearly a private conversation, but he was frozen solid.  Keith was in love--and with a “ _him_ ”--and there was something deeply desperate in him that _had_ to know more.

 

“Yeah, I think I am,” Keith said quietly.  Why did he sound so defeated?

 

“Are you going to tell him?” Pidge asked, still full of pity.

 

Keith sighed miserably.  “How can I? He’s my _brother_.”

 

Shiro fled before he could hear more.

 

~*~*~

 

Garrison University didn’t make him reapply even though he’d spent a year at a different college.  His scholarships were still intact and it was a simple process to register for the fall.  Simple, but not easy.  Keith had never hinted at his feelings, but Shiro couldn’t help thinking about them constantly and while he’d tried his damnedest not to encourage them, he didn’t have a clue what he could do other than leave, so he did.  

 

It hurt like hell.

 

The night before he left he lay awake in their room.  He was going to miss Keith so damn much.  He wanted to tell him, but wouldn’t that just hurt him more?  No, better to make a clean break of things.  They would still text and talk and be friends, and he’d visit on holidays and Keith would fall in love with someone else before it became an issue.  

 

He heard a sniffle from the other bed.  

 

“You okay?” he asked quietly.

 

“Just gonna miss you,” Keith said, voice thick.  

 

He was always so honest, so vulnerable, and had Shiro ever once returned the favor?  He got out of bed, intending to offer a hug, but when Keith shuffled to make room he found himself sliding under the covers and curling an arm around the sad teen.

 

“I’m going to miss you too,” he whispered.

 

“Not as much as I’m going to miss you,” Keith whispered back, petulant.

 

“That’s right, because I’m going to miss you more,” Shiro said solemnly.

 

“You’re such a dork,” Keith laughed.

 

“Takes one to know one,” Shiro grinned.

 

They ended up talking most of the night.

 

~*~*~

 

“You’re not coming home for Christmas?”

 

Shiro winced and was grateful Keith couldn’t see him over the phone.  There was a lot of pain Keith had just tried and failed to hide in the question.  Shiro hadn’t come home for Thanksgiving, either.

 

“Yeah, I’m not too happy about that, but the program is incredible and I really can’t turn it down,” he said.  It was true, but he’d be lying if he’d said Keith hadn’t factored into his decision to accept the project when his professor had recommended him for it.  

 

“That’s great,” Keith said, failing to muster enthusiasm.  He tried again. “It really is great that you get that opportunity.  Are you…,” he paused. “Are you coming home for spring break?”

 

“I want to.  There’s a second part to this project but it probably won’t happen until summer,” he said.  

 

“Are you not coming home for summer, either?” Keith completely failed to hide his disappointment and this time he didn’t try to correct himself.

 

“I _want_ to,” Shiro stressed.  

 

They were both silent.

 

“Can I at least come visit you?” Keith’s voice was so small it was almost a whisper.

 

Fuck.  He knew he should say no--if not for Keith then for himself.  But not seeing Keith for a _year_?  The thought twisted something so tight in his chest he let out a quiet gasp of pain.

 

“Yeah.  Yeah, you can come visit whenever you want,” Shiro promised.  “I might be too busy to be much fun, but you can come. I’ll show you my lame apartment and you can tell me how crappy I am at decorating.”

 

Keith laughed, and that was worth everything.

 

~*~*~

 

The project had gone so well there would now be two parts, one in spring break and one in the summer.  Keith announced he’d saved up enough to visit before break and Shiro told him he’d already had money set aside for his own tickets so he’d pay for the visit and Keith should buy him a present instead.

 

“I’m going to wait until I see how your lame apartment is first,” Keith said seriously.  “You might not deserve a present.”

 

“I might _need_ one,” Shiro stressed.  “You haven’t seen how bad this place is.”

 

And then, when Keith did see his apartment, he scoffed loudly that Shiro had “really tried to play up the sympathy” because “this place is great” and Shiro didn’t tell him it just felt lame because he missed Keith and nowhere felt like home without him, because _that_ would have been crossing a line (unlike being in love with his brother in the first place).

 

“I guess I’m too lame to know what a good apartment looks like,” Shiro offered and Keith hummed his agreement.  

 

He turned to grin at Shiro, goofy and sincere.  “I really missed you, lame stuff and all,” he said, and suddenly he was too close.

 

(Too close but miles away.)

 

Shiro ruffled his shaggy hair.  “Missed you, too. Wanna eat?”

 

~*~*~

 

Shiro only had a twin bed, so he camped out on his floor and let Keith have the bed.  He would have slept on the couch but that felt excessive and besides--they were used to sleeping in the same room.  Even after they finally talked stopped talking, Shiro stayed awake just so he could savor the comforting feeling of knowing Keith was near.

 

“I miss living with you,” Keith whispered in the dark.

 

Shiro swallowed.  Did Keith even know that he was still awake?  “I miss that, too,” he whispered back.

 

Keith was silent for a while.  “If I make it into Garrison University,” he asked hesitantly, “can I move in with you?”

 

“Of course,” Shiro said immediately.  

 

(So much for distance and helping Keith make a clean break.  Fuck.  Maybe he’d already moved on?)

 

Keith sighed and mumbled what might have been “Thank god”.  

 

(Maybe not.)

 

Thank god.

 

~*~*~

 

On Saturday Shiro gave Keith a tour of the university.  It was too bad that Keith had only been able to come to the weekend--the kid had a lot of potential and Shiro would have loved to introduce him to his professors.  Oh well.  He almost had enough saved to fly Keith out for the recruitment week anyway.

 

(And since when had he been planning for that?)

 

They spent the afternoon exploring the town and to Shiro’s surprise, Keith knew more about it than he did.

 

“Do you never leave your room or something?” Keith said skeptically.  

 

“Only to go to the lab,” Shiro laughed, and Keith shook his head in mock despair.  Keith even knew of a closer grocery store, which even Shiro had to admit was pretty sad.

 

“You are hopeless without me, aren’t you?” Keith teased.

 

Shiro almost said something he would have regretted, but thankfully he just ruffled Keith’s hair again and called him a punk.

 

“Takes one to know one,” Keith said, sticking out his tongue.  It was an adorably childish move, but it came across as flirtatious anyway.  

 

Shiro swallowed and laughed awkwardly and then went back to his designated task of cutting up vegetables while Keith got started on their stir fry.  They worked in silence for several minutes, the mood somehow broken.

 

“Did you leave because of me?” Keith blurted out.

 

“What?  No!  Why would you think that?” Shiro asked in shock.

 

“Because you know I’m in love with you,” Keith said.  He was staring a hole in the frying pan and his cheeks were flushed red.

 

Of course.  Of course Keith knew he knew.  Shiro swallowed again.

 

“It was time to work on something other than general credits,” Shiro tried to insist but Keith shook his head.

 

“That’s not an answer.”

 

Did Keith really need to have him _say_ it?  “It wasn't fair to you to stay,” Shiro said hoarsely.  

 

“Fuck,” Keith said.  He stared blankly at the pan for a moment before turning off the stove.  “I don’t think I can cook.”

 

Shiro stepped closer and squeezed his shoulder.  “I’m not repulsed or disgusted by your feelings,” he said, hoping even this much would help.  

 

Keith’s eyes were shut tight and he shuddered as he nodded.  “Order me some pizza?”

 

“Yeah, pizza sounds good,” Shiro said, and his hand left Keith’s shoulder.

 

~*~*~

 

The remains of the pizza were abandoned on the coffee table while a shitty movie played on the TV.  It was a good enough distraction, especially considering neither of them were up to thinking much--not about anything other than the elephant in the room, at least.

 

“I’m sorry,” Keith said quietly.  “I really did try to get over you.”

 

“Keith…,” Shiro said, putting his hand on Keith’s arm.   _Don’t be angry with yourself.  I didn’t get over you, either_ , but he didn’t say it.

 

Keith looked up at him, searching his face, and then suddenly pressed up to kiss him, hard.  Stunned, Shiro sat still, too shocked to move and too afraid to speak--too afraid of what he might say.  Keith’s hands were tangled in his hair and he tugged and released Shiro’s bottom lip before pulling back angrily.

 

“Why aren’t you stopping me?!” he demanded.

 

Keith didn’t know it, but sometime during the weekend he’d slipped inside Shiro’s walls and slammed the door behind him.

 

“Because I don’t want to,” Shiro said shakily.  “I don’t want you to stop.”

 

Keith’s face turned from anger to confusion to hope in the span of a second and he surged forward--this time met halfway by Shiro and their lips clashed together.  In the work of a moment he was straddling Shiro’s lap, hips locked in place by vice-like hands.

 

“Christ, you’re so fucking hot,” Keith growled, almost accusatory as he yanked off Shiro’s shirt and roamed his chest with his hands.

 

“S-sorry?” Shiro gasped, biting his lip as Keith tugged at his nipples.  

 

“Never apologize for your pecs, Shirogane,” Keith said, now ducking down to suck.

 

“Ahhn--hey, slow down,” Shiro said, grabbing Keith’s wrists.  Keith had been reaching for Shiro’s belt and now he froze, eyes wide.

 

“Shit, fuck.  Um, sorry,” he said.  “Sorry.”

 

He looked abashed and moved to slide off Shiro’s lap but Shiro shook his head no and leaned forward, resting on Keith’s shoulder.  He tried to slow down the wild hammering of his heart and clear his mind enough to think. Shit. Shit shit shit. He wasn't supposed to confess.  Keith wasn't supposed to know any of this. They shouldn’t _do_ any of this.

 

(He should really let Keith go.)

 

Carefully, Keith folded his arms around Shiro and rubbed his back.

 

“Hey,” he said softly.  “It’s okay. I was being dumb and thought ‘If he rejects me, I’ll get over him’ and I wasn't thinking about how you would feel about it.  I never considered what this was like for you if you...liked me back. You don’t have to do anything you don’t want to. I know it’s not…”

 

“Legal?” Shiro asked wryly, voice muffled by Keith’s skin.

 

Keith chuckled quietly.  “I was going to say ‘easy’.”

 

Shiro chuckled too and then sat up straighter to look Keith in the eyes.  “I love you, Keith. That hasn’t changed with me leaving, and I don’t think it’s ever going to change.”

 

“‘But’...?” Keith asked sadly.

 

“But,” Shiro grimaced, “I was never planning to tell you any of that, and now that you do know, I’m not sure what to do next.”

 

“Me knowing or not knowing doesn’t make a difference, does it?  To you it’s a ‘no’ either way,” Keith said gently. He kissed Shiro softly on the cheek. “It’s okay.  I understand.”

 

It was mature, kind--and yet when Keith moved to leave his lap, Shiro couldn’t let go.  

 

“How about this?” Shiro offered.  “We put the pizza in the fridge, sleep in the same bed--boxers _on_ \--and tomorrow we talk about options.”  

 

Keith’s face cleared with a bright hope.  “You think we have options?” he asked, voice actually wavering.

 

“We have grim options,” Shiro cautioned, smiling anyway, “but yeah, we have options.”

 

“I can live with options,” Keith promised, “but at least one of them better have you coming home _sometime_ this year.”

 

”Well, the important thing is all of them have you,” Shiro smiled.  “Sound good?”

 

“Yeah,” Keith smiled back, “sounds great.”   

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo I’m not exactly sure of the birthdays of everyone in this, but I’m putting Keith and Shiro at about 2½ years apart, so Shiro is 21 and Keith is recently 18 for the final scene. Tex actually met Krolia while Shiro’s mum was still pregnant, but she wanted basically nothing to do with Tex (not in a particularly mean way--but it was supposed to be a one night kind of thing and she wasn't looking to change that). Tex did try to get more involved in Shiro’s life, but it just never really happened. Um, until NOW. *cough cough* That awkward moment when your father is also your father-in-law.
> 
> This is actually the second version of this, or rather I got 1.5k into another one and trashed it. Hard to write. >_< I started it waaay early because I knew it would be a tough one for me, but I *really* wanted to do this kink as a big, fat Fuck You to all the broganes fans. Y’all wanna call it incest? THIS is incest. *shoves fic in their faces* 
> 
> I am a mature, responsible adult who responds gracefully when annoyed. Yup.
> 
> And there WAS going to be a lot of legit sexy times. All over the place. And I swear to god I did not chicken out. XD I got dissatisfied with every version of the smut I wrote, so I cut it all out. HAH. So yeah. The document this fic came from has like another 3k of story--part from the original trashed one, and then random smut that I didn't want to delete because What If I Want To Use It Later? Anyone else do that with writing? Have a side section of stuff you don't delete *just in case*?
> 
> Anyway, it's 11:55 so I gotta post this now. Tomorrow will be Fisting -- Sheith and it will be filthy. No more of these fluffy, funny, feeling fics I keep doing for mother fucking KINKtober. Jfc. Y'all know I do love smut, right? It would be Kinktober when everything I write turns out less smutty than planned.


	8. Fisting -- Sheith

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro takes it up the butt like a man.

One finger had not been enough.  Two had been decent.  Three had been  _ great _ .  Four?  

 

“Shiro, how are you doing?  Can you give me colors?” Keith asked.

 

“Green, really green,” Shiro said immediately.  Apparently whatever sound he’d made when the fourth finger had slipped past his rim had worried his husband, which was both sweet and unnecessary.  They both knew that as embarrassed as it made him, Shiro  _ lived  _ for the moments Keith worked him wider than either of them had thought possible.  Keith lived for it, too, and when he’d challenged Shiro to fist himself with his prosthetic that had been just as much for his own benefit as Shiro’s.  

 

“Good,” Keith said, relieved.  He kissed Shiro’s cheek and went back to check the camera, making sure to capture everything properly.  “Fuck, baby, you’re looking so good,” he promised.  

 

“One for the album?  Maybe frame it on the wall?” Shiro laughed breathlessly.  

 

“No good, love, I’d never get anything done,” Keith winked, shaking his head.  

 

He was naked, too, and shamelessly leaking despite neither of them having touched his cock and Shiro’s mouth watered just at the sight.  He was determined to give Keith a good show--he deserved it.

 

Slowly, he massaged his walls to relax just that little bit further and stretched his fingers, letting himself enjoy the fullness.

 

“Mmm, you look nicely blissed out,” Keith cooed.  “Show me your hole.”

 

Shiro angled his pelvis for the camera and groaned loudly for Keith as he slid almost out and then back in.  His cheeks and chest were flushed red and covered in sweat from exertion already.  

 

“More,” he moaned.

 

“Yes, show me more,” Keith purred.  “Let me see how much you can take for me.”

 

Shiro pulled out and grimaced at the hollowness left behind.  Almost too quickly he pressed back in, this time with all five fingers.  

 

“Ahh ahhhnn!” he cried as his hole fought against his knuckles, but fuck fuck his rim accepted the stretch and shit it felt amazing as he curled his fingers into a fist.  He lay still, panting hard.

 

“Baby you need to see this,” Keith said, pulling up the video feed on his tablet and turning it to face Shiro.   “You look so good.”

 

_ God  _ he was so stretched.  He was impossibly full and his legs spread obscenely wide to accommodate the intrusion.  He’d never seen his hole that stretched and he whimpered.

 

“Fuck,” he trembled.  “Oh god.”  He hung his head back limply.  

 

“You’re twitching so much,” Keith continued, lightly tracing his hole.  “What would people think if they could see you now--the big, strong Captain, impaling himself and loving it.”

 

“They’d think I was crazy,” Shiro laughed weakly.  “Nngh that’s so good.”

 

Keith wrapped his hand around Shiro’s cock and gently pumped it.  “You deserve a reward--taking yourself like that for me,” Keith explained, kissing his cock as he thumbed Shiro’s head.  

 

Shiro had long gone completely flaccid and Keith worked him hard again, taking his time with whispered praises as Shiro shuddered and whimpered.

 

“Bare down.  You’ll feel it more,” Keith encouraged.

 

Shiro clenched hard and nearly cried.  

 

“Fuck fuck fuck,” he chanted, back arched.  He collapsed, shaking.  It was so, so good and he wasn't even positioned how he wanted yet.

 

“Help me?” he asked, lifting up his head and looking at Keith with half-lidded eyes.

 

They’d done this often enough that Keith got them into position without asking more, sliding him further down the mattress toward himself and draping a leg over his shoulder.  His husband’s ability to manhandle him never failed to send a thrilling spark down his spine.  

 

“What do you else do you need?”  Keith asked, soothing the ache in his thighs with gentle, massaging, circles of his hands.

 

“Need to turn over,” Shiro mumbled and then cleared his throat.  “Turn my arm over,” he clarified.

 

Keith hummed acknowledgement and helped Shiro slowly rotate his arm so his knuckles would line up with his prostate.   In his focus to press in  _ more  _ he’d lost the angle he wanted, but Keith guided him effortlessly and his knuckles brushed past in a perfect flash of pleasure.

 

“F-fuck,” he gasped, mouth dry.  

 

“More?” Keith asked, turning to kiss his leg.

 

Shiro nodded several times and swallowed, trying to bring the moisture back to his mouth.  Keith gently set his leg down and briefly left the bed, returning with some water that Shiro drank gratefully.  

 

“Okay, I’m going to fuck you now,” Keith promised as he resettled.  

 

“Does it still count as you fucking me if it’s my arm?” Shiro tried to tease but  _ fuck  _ when Keith moved him yes, yes it was all Keith.  He could only relax and take it and he loved it.  He loved when he was so full he was  _ weak  _ and he was completely surrendered to Keith.  Keith never fucked him harder than he could handle and Shiro’s only regret was that he was going to be too sore for Keith to fuck into him himself afterward.

 

(Maybe not for a week.)

 

His face was wet with tears and drool and he was too wrecked to beg for what he wanted, but Keith knew anyway, working him at the perfect angles to draw his knuckles where he wanted, where he  _ needed _ .

 

“How much deeper can you go?” Keith mused, voice calm but Shiro wasn't fooled.  Keith was in character, and after Shiro finished he would jerk himself off on him almost painfully fast as he babbled praise.

 

And fuck fuck the deeper Keith worked him the broader his arm got and there was nothing but that the stretch, nothing but the burn and ache and it was so so  _ good  _ he was lost in it, anchored only by the burn and Keith’s soothing kisses to his leg.

 

“You’re crying pretty hard, babe.  Yellow?” Keith asked and Shiro shook his head.  

 

“Green?”  

 

He nodded as vigorously as he could and Keith cursed.  

 

“You’re so fucking perfect, Takashi.  Look at you.  Never seen you so wrecked.  Think you can come like this?” he said, character definitely starting to break.

 

Shiro grinned weakly.  

 

“Make me,” he said, and fuck but Keith did.  

 

Shiro screamed when he came, clenching and sweating and coming harder than he ever had in his life, even though his cock was limp again and only managed to twitch and leak out a weak spurt of cum.  Keith was over him, fucking his fist hard and murmuring incomprehensible praise and coming with thick streaks before Shiro was even half done with his high.  By the time Shiro was fully back to himself, he was cleaned and empty and covered with a light sheet, Keith next to him and rubbing his chest.  

 

“I think I’m going to need to call in sick tomorrow,” Shiro grinned, voice cracking.  

 

“The Captain of the ATLAS?  Taking sick time for being fucked too hard?  You’re spoiling my ego,” Keith laughed.  He peppered Shiro with kisses the captain was too tired to return.  “Don’t worry, I already told them while you were floating.”

 

“I love you,” Shiro murmured sleepily.

 

“Rest, love.  You earned it,” Keith told him earnestly.  

 

Shiro fell asleep with his husband snuggled against him and he couldn’t have been happier.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A sweet, loving fisting--exactly what Shiro deserves. <3
> 
> Only one complaint on yesterday's fic! *feels good about self*
> 
> ....I personally thought this was hot af. I might have a thing for size-related insertion. Really fun to indulge myself with this. :3 Bless you Kinktober, the month that helps us all scratch particular itches. 
> 
> Tomorrow is Sthenolagnia (Strength/Muscles) with Sheith. I might not do all of Kinktober btw. As I feared, I've only barely had time to write on the mer fic and I don't want to go a full month without posting an update for that, so I'm thinking that for any days that don't interest me as much, I'll work on feeding my Silly Fish. WE'LL SEE. I tell myself a lot of things that don't happen. >_<


	9. Sthenolagnia (Strength/Muscles) -- Sheith

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith thirsts.

There wasn't a lot of times when Keith was willing to admit he was a dumbass, but this was definitely one of them.  He had actually shrieked when he’d walked into the weight room and saw the obscenely sculpted mass of muscles that had  _ no business whatsoever _ being out in public.  Ever. The man formed of said muscles instantly racked his weights and sat up, looking concerned.

 

“Hey man--are you okay?” he asked, genuine worry dripping off him in equal portion to the sweat currently soaking his muscle tee.

 

(The poor fabric was strained to the max--Keith blessed it for doing the Lord’s work.)

 

“Fine.  I’m fine,” Keith rasped, his mouth suddenly devoid of saliva.  Shouldn’t he be salivating right now?  Maybe his glands had broken from overload.  “I just thought of something.”   _ You, picking me up and benching me like a goddamn champion and then bending me over because holy fuck. _

 

The angelic being smiled.  “Alright then.  Try not to think too much when you’re lifting,” he teased.  “I’d hate to hear what sound you make when you’re injured.”

 

_ Would you like to hear the sounds I make in other situations? _

 

(Going to Hell.  Do not pass Go.  Do not collect $200.)

 

“Ahaha, yeah I don’t think too much, ever,” Keith said, because yes, he was a dumbass.  

 

The sexbeast cocked his head and smiled.  “Alright, well safety first.  If you need a spotter, grab me, okay?”

 

_ Oh fucking Aphrodite, I will grab you any day, anywhere _ .

 

“Yes sir,” Keith said crisply and oh my god, that got a little blush out of him didn’t it?  Ooph.  Officer, I am reporting for duty.

 

“Anyway,” the man said, clearing his throat, “my name is Shiro and welcome to my gym.”

 

Did Keith eat shamrocks for breakfast?  What kind of incredible luck was this?  Suddenly Keith had Goals to set and lift and crush (or more like goals to be Lifted and Crushed).  

 

“Keith,” he replied and got a firm handshake for his effort that might has well have been to his cock.  Strong hands.  Strong.   _ Hands _ .

 

“I look forward to seeing you around,” Shiro said with that same genuine intensity.

 

“Yeah, I hope to see lots of you-- _ see you lots _ ,” Keith corrected instantly and yeah, that was another little blush but possibly just out of sympathy because holy shit--Keith was a dumbass.

 

Keith was never going to live this down and so fucking what.  That Man™ was an alter worth dying on, and even Keith wasn't dumb enough to ignore the gifts of heaven.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s not a Meet Cute--it’s a Meet Stupid! Just imagine this unfolding into a pure Gay Disaster on both sides and you’ve got it right.
> 
> I'm considering skipping tomorrow as I want to finish the next Fish chapter, but we'll see???? I never know??? What I'm going to do???? If I end up doing tomorrow, it will be Micro/Macro with Plance. Fish chapter is about 1/2 done right now, and I don't want to wait until November to post more. >_< Kinktober has been fun, though!


	10. Macro/Micro -- Plance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elf!Lance hears a cry for help from an adorable little fairy, and being the gentleman that he is, he will do whatever it takes for her to feel better.

Lance’s ears twitched at the sound.  It was a small, pained moan from some nearby.  He packed his gathering materials away--the plants weren’t going anywhere--and searched for the source of the cry.

 

“Hello?” he called.  “Is someone there?”  

 

It was such a small cry that it probably came from an animal, but he was deep enough in the woods today that there was a chance it was another type of creature--perhaps a hobgoblin or gnome.  

 

It was a fairy.  A lovely little fairy, caught in the web of an incubus spider, poor thing.  

 

“Hey, easy there,” Lance said soothingly.  “I’ll get you out of there.”

 

The fairy blinked up at him with teary eyes.  She must have been bitten quite a while ago, judging by her flushed color and shaky limbs.  Lance worked quickly to free and cradled her carefully in his hands.  She was so small!  She was just the size of one of his hands, and the poor girl was panting from pain.  

 

“Hi, my name is Lance, and I think you’ve been bitten by an incubus spider,” he said.  “I’m an herbalist and I can make something to help you, but my hut is far away.  I’ll try to get you there quickly, okay?”

 

She cried a little and nodded.  She would be in terrible pain--tiny thing that she was, even a small bite would have been excruciating.  He would get home as fast as possible.  He started to calculate the proper dosing for such a tiny patient.

 

Lance held the fairy carefully to his chest (surely it would be too awkward to put her in his pocket…?) and set off at a brisk pace.  If he ran it would jostle her too much, and an incubus spider’s bite was incredibly painful and rendered the victim extremely weakened but was not deadly.  It was matter of seeing to her comfort as quickly as possible.

 

“Please,” the fairy said weakly.  “Please, will you help me now?”

 

“I don’t have any of my medicines with me,” Lance explained apologetically.

 

The fairy shook her head.  “The other way.  Please, it hurts so bad,” she cried.

 

Oh gods--she had been trapped in the web!  The incubus spider received its name from the odd side effect of its poison--it was significantly lessened by orgasms and this fairy wouldn’t have been able even to rub herself to ease the burning pain.  There was no way she wasn't in agony.  Still, this was an awkward situation under any circumstances, and they had one particular problem baring their way: size.

 

“I think even my fingers are too big to help you,” Lance confessed.

 

“Anything,” the fairy begged, tears rolling down her cheeks.  

 

Lance paused.  This was easily in the top five most awkward moments of his life to date, but the fairy was clearly suffering.  He didn’t mind trying to help her, but fuck if this wasn't going to be difficult.

 

“Okay,” he said finally, “I’ll see what I can do.”  

 

He took off his pack and sat down, holding her carefully all the while.  He helped her pull off what was left of her clothes, torn as they were from the bite and stained down one side with the pink blood from her wound.  She spread her legs and closed her eyes, probably from pain but no doubt also from embarrassment.  Gently, he pressed the pad of his finger between her legs and rubbed.  She whimpered.

 

“Don’t stop,” she said desperately when he pulled away.  

 

Oh.  Maybe that had been a good whimper.

 

Lance rubbed her again and yes--he could see it on her face that this was helping her (possibly a lot).  He tried his damndest to be mindful of her wound, but wow did she like it when he rubbed harder.  

 

“Is it good?” he asked, embarrassed.  “What do you need?”

 

“Y-your tongue?  Please?” she whispered.

 

Awkward, but reasonable, and Lance was a generous man--particularly where cute girls (of any size) were concerned.

 

“Sorry if my breath stinks,” he said sheepishly.  And with that, he licked between her legs.

 

She squirmed under him and made breathy pants, and the tiny hint of flavor he got from her cunt made Lance wish they were closer in size because he would love to give her proper attention.  Did he have the ingredients for a shrinking potion?  Whoa--not the time, dude.  The girl needs your  _ help  _ not your dick.

 

It didn’t take long for the fairy to finish under the warm teasing of his tongue.  She came with a cry and trembled as she drifted down from her high.  Lance fished a handkerchief out of his pocket and helped her wrap herself up.  Once again decent and now in less pain, the girl smiled shyly up at him.

 

“Sorry, and thanks for helping me.  My name is Pidge,” she said, extending her hand.  

 

“Lance,” he said with a grinning, extending a pinky which she shook with a laugh, grabbing it with both hands.  “I’m still going to take you home if that’s alright.”

 

“Please do,” Pidge nodded.  “That helped a lot, but…”

 

“But incubus bites hurt like a bitch?” Lance guessed.

 

“Yeah, that,” she said, wincing as she laughed.  

 

“No problem, my little Pidge.  I’ll get us back to mine in a jiffy and we’ll have you fixed up in no time.  You just relax until then, yeah?”  

 

Pidge nodded again and murmured her thanks as she curled up in his hand.  Fucking adorable.  His day might have been interrupted beyond repair, but he didn’t mind.

 

(And thank god the spider hadn’t bitten a hobgoblin!)

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And guess who just realized she should have made Lance the cat-rogue-thingy he was in Monsters and Mana? (Hint: it’s me.)
> 
> I've seen cute fairy art for these two before, and then I come along with this filth, smh. I don't know much about macro/micro tbh, but once I considered pocket-sized Pidge, this had to happen.
> 
> Tomorrow is Sounding with Sheith stuff. Fair warning? I know that's a squicky one for a lot of people (I somehow consider it tame??? Just not common).


	11. Sounding -- Sheith

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith helps Shiro explore and "satisfy" his curiosity if-you-know-what-I-mean.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just in case you're trusting me and clicking on links without knowing things: sounding is the insertion of items into the urethra. It sounds (PUN) worse than it is.

It had started at the Garrison Infirmary, oddly enough.  Some potential complication of his disorder meaning some potential risk of bladder weakness meaning, well, a scope up (down?) places scopes shouldn’t go.  Shiro was plenty used to uncomfortable medical exams, however, so he was fully prepared to grin and bare it--he was not prepared to be...interested.  

 

He chalked it up to not spending enough “quality time” in the bedroom and Adam had several particularly satisfying evenings.

 

~*~*~

 

“It makes sense to me,” Keith said with a shrug.  

 

It was well over five years since the incident and Shiro still thought of it from time to time so, now that he and Keith were comfortably established in their relationship, he decided to bring it up and get Keith’s opinion.

 

“It does?” Shiro said in surprise.

 

“Well, yeah.  You always love it when I play with your slit--why wouldn’t you like it a little deeper, too?  You’re probably just extra sensitive in there,” Keith said, shrugging again.  “Did you want to try something?”

 

A flush spread across Shiro’s cheeks.  He...he did.  Holy shit.  Okay, well, it might be weird, but when your sexy boyfriend offers to try experimenting in bed, one should always say yes, right?

 

He nodded and Keith gave him a lopsided grin, teased him for agreeing immediately, and promised to take care of everything.  

 

“Don’t worry, babe,” he said, kissing Shiro’s cheek, “I got you.”

 

~*~*~

 

Shiro trusted Keith his life.  He always had, always would.  His life, however, suddenly seemed an easier thing to trust someone with than his dick because What.  Were.  Those?  Why was there a row of shiny metal rods on a towel on their nightstand next to the lube?  Shouldn’t the things have been  _ bendable _ !?!

 

“Stop thinking so loud,” Keith chuckled.  

 

Shiro just swallowed and lay down on the bed, smiling bravely all the while.  

 

“Hey,” Keith said, sitting next to him and touching his cheek, “it’s going to be fine.  I did my research, and you can back out  _ any  _ time, okay?  You won’t be hurting my feelings.”

 

Shiro nodded and relaxed.  He did trust Keith--even with his dick.  And, well, he was still pretty excited.  

 

Keith peppered him with kisses and massaged his chest, taking his sweet time and only leisurely rubbing his cock as an afterthought.  Shiro knew it was Keith’s way of reassuring him and it was very sweet, but Shiro’s nerves were thoroughly laced with eager interest, so he poked him in the ribs.  Keith laughed.

 

“I get it, I get it.  You want to get started,” he said, smacking Shiro’s thigh lightly in retribution.  

 

He examined the rods for a moment before selecting one.

 

“Not the smallest?” Shiro asked, more curious than concerned.  

 

Keith just winked at him and started rubbing lube over his cock, applying a generous portion to his head and to the end of the rod itself.  Holding Shiro’s cock upright, he lined up the rod.

 

“This will probably feel weird, but it shouldn’t hurt.  Tell me immediately if it does, okay?” Keith said, waiting for a nod.  “Alright, here goes nothing.”

 

The metal slipped into his tip without resistance.  Keith worked slowly, pushing in the rod a half inch at a time, rotating and stirring slightly.  

 

“How’s it going?” Keith asked.  “Nothing hurting?”

 

Shiro was propped up on his elbows, watching curiously.  “It’s fine.  I didn’t think it would go in that easily,” he said.  There was a flush on his cheeks.  He didn’t know how to explain it, but there was something arousing about watching something disappear inside himself, and the more Keith threaded in, the more intense the feeling got.  

 

“Your words say ‘fine’ but your eyes say ‘great’,” Keith teased.  “So it’s feeling good?”

 

“It feels like it  _ will  _ feel good,” Shiro explained.  

 

The pressure was nice and the little hint of stretch teased his nerves.  The feeling grew as Keith pushed in two more inches before stopping.  There was a total of perhaps five inches of thin rod inside now and that was more than sufficient for their play.  Keith rubbed down his shaft and Shiro groaned.

 

“Okay, okay yeah  _ that  _ feels good,” he panted.

 

“Doesn’t it always?” Keith smirked.  

 

Shiro would have glared at him and perhaps said something witty if Keith hadn’t started rubbing again, robbing Shiro temporarily of speech.  Something about the slight stretch and the internal pressure made external touch  _ so  _ much better.  Keith responded to his moans and rubbed harder.

 

“Nnnh--no, keep it l-light.  Yeah, fuck, like that.  Fuck, fuck that’s perfect,” Shiro groaned.  His head felt weak on his shoulders but he forced himself to stay propped up so he could keep watching.  

 

Keith grinned deviously and set to work in earnest, pumping his shaft with a light grip while playing with the sounding rod.  Hot, teasing pleasure rolled over him and Shiro groaned.  

 

“ _ God _ that’s good.  Lick me,” he moaned and Keith obeyed immediately, lapping at the edge of his head and fuck that was insane.  How was he this sensitive when he hadn’t come yet?  And then fuck fuck Keith was pulling out the rod, the slide intense as he suckled at his head and then it was free and shit Keith was swallowing him down.  The intensity of it had him spilling instantly. 

 

Shiro whimpered as Keith released his cock, eyes a little blurry.  

 

“Mmm, you made nice noises,” Keith purred in praise.  “And to think, you found a kink at the infirmary,” he laughed.   “Should I wear a slutty nurse’s uniform next time?”  Shiro rolled his eyes.  “Maybe a doctor’s coat, pair it with a stethoscope?”  Okay, maybe that one.

 

Keith was smirking again and Shiro swatted at him.

 

“It’s not my fault you’re hot,” Shiro said reasonably.  “Now cuddle.”  Keith chuckled and complied.   “Thanks for indulging me and for the nice orgasm.”

 

“Oh my god,” Keith laughed, muffled by Shiro’s shoulder.  “Anytime.”

 

Shiro cuddled his lovely boyfriend closer.  He definitely trusted him with his life and his dick, and maybe sometime he’d have to see if Keith felt the same.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I literally never watch porn, but yesterday I did watch a little to help research this kink and wtf. Ametuer porn is TERRIBLE. I’m just sitting there, hating the lighting and sound quality and camera angle (what a snob lmao) and like...the room is messy, and the TV is on somewhere in the house, and their cat is fucking asleep right there on the bed. XDDDD Wtf. I also watched a slightly more professional video (they at least had a third person there to work the camera and they had an actual area devoted to the video, etc) and uh...it was a Dom scene, so the girl was spitting on him (soooo not my thing, but live and let live) and then she spat on his cock before sounding him and my little medical brain went “Oh well that’s great. You just 100% gave him a UTI” because there is a loooot of bacteria in saliva and sounding means you just shoved that bacteria all the way up in there, good job, give yourselves a round of applause, enjoy peeing blood & fire for a week while you guzzle down anti-biotics lmao. 
> 
>  
> 
> I probably shouldn’t watch porn.
> 
>  
> 
> Anyway. Another thing I learned about sounding is that you need to be careful with lube you use because some have sugars in them. Do you know what happens when you put “outside” sugars in your genitals/urethra/etc? Yeast infections, that’s what. God fucking damn, sex is so unsexy when you think about it and especially the potential side effects. Shudder. 
> 
>  
> 
> I’m betting a lot of folks think sounding is gross/weird/etc, but to me it doesn’t seem all that different from inserting toys in other places. It’s just another hole lmao. XD Not my kink, but I don’t think it’s weird. That said, I *totally* get why this kink is a squick for a lot of people! 
> 
>  
> 
> Btw, I gave Shiro a big dick for this. XD You wouldn’t put in five inches in a small dick--not with a metal rod!!!! The metal ones aren’t for going past the prostate/into the bladder. For Shiro and Keith’s fun, the toy is entirely “outside” if you will. 
> 
>  
> 
> Anyway, tomorrow is anyone’s guess (including mine) since I have like five vague ideas but nothing I’m excited about. Love you guys~!


	12. Biting -- Sheith

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Galrans bite. Half-Galrans feel bad about it.

“Do you like what I do to you?”

 

It was a shocking thing for Keith to say in an afterglow.  They were both sweaty and satiated and Keith was tracing Shiro’s skin with his finger.

 

“I did just come,” Shiro pointed out, puzzled.

 

“Well, yes,” Keith said, a bit of a blush on his cheeks, “but I mean…. ”  His voice trailed off and he mumbled something unintelligible as he continued to trace along Shiro’s chest, finger lingering on a mark he’d left not two minutes earlier.  He cleared his throat.  “I just can’t ever seem to hold back.”

 

“The biting?” Shiro asked, amusement hidden in his voice.  “Yes,  I like it.  Why do you ask?”

 

“Because,” Keith said hesitantly, “I don’t know if I do.  I mean obviously I like it, but I don’t know if I _like_ that I like it.”

 

Shiro considered this.  Keith was a rough lover--oftentimes his Galra fangs and eyes made an appearance, and when that happened Keith inevitably looked away.  He might have accepted his half-Galran heritage as a person, but perhaps he did not like how it manifested when acting as a sexual and romantic partner…?   Shiro had considered bringing it up before, but he knew Keith would broach the matter when he was comfortable.

 

Shiro reached out and traced down Keith’s skin in turn.  “Did you know you almost always bite my scars?”  he said.  “I think your Galra half would be rough anyway, but for this...I think you’re trying to cover my marks, to reclaim me.  It feels like that to me, anyway,” Shiro concluded.  “It’s part of why I like it.”

 

Prior to his relationship with Keith, if someone had lifted Shiro’s shirt they would have seen a dozen angry scars.  Now?  The scars were still there, but bruises and bites would compete for attention.  Shiro loved it.  He loved how hard Keith took him.  He felt almost unbearably _wanted_ , and Keith’s passionate strength was never cruel, only desperate.  Keith took him like he was starving to touch him, like he was terrified of letting go.  Keith had never been good with words, but his language of touch never lied and the marks he left on Shiro never felt like anything but loving ownership.  

 

“But shouldn’t I kiss them insead?” Keith said, voice quiet and almost sad.  

 

Shiro cupped his hands around Keith’s face.  “Kissing them won’t heal them.  Biting them won’t heal them.  But _you_ heal _me_.  And maybe next time I can bite you, too.”

 

Keith blinked several times and then shivered.  “Um, yeah, okay.  That sounds good.” 

 

Shiro smiled and kissed Keith’s lips.  His boyfriend’s mouth opened eagerly and Shiro slid his tongue over a pointed fang.  Keith’s language was touch, and Shiro was going to talk back.

 

 

**Smutty bonus:**

Keith was eager but restrained at the start.  He was slow, careful, but once Shiro began to moan he shifted in an instant.  He sucked bruises and poured praises and bit whatever he could reach. His one point of caution was to keep his marks to only the areas that could be hidden.  He might not be able to resist his bone-deep urge to take and fill and claim, but he knew where the lines were: Shiro let him do anything to _him_ , but to the Captain?  The Captain had an image they both needed to respect.  

 

“Roll over,” Keith commanded, voice coming in pants.  

 

Shiro knew it meant his eyes were about to shift, his teeth about to sharpen.  He would have preferred to stay on his back and watch his lover’s face when he came, but this was Keith.  Keith, who was impulsive and headstrong and yet shockingly shy.  He wasn't done struggling with himself yet, and that was fine.  Shiro rolled over easily and groaned loud when Keith spread his legs, covered his body, and shoved in deep.  No matter how rough Keith went Shiro always felt protected and wanted and if he ached the next day, well, maybe he liked the reminder of Keith’s filthy praises in the dark and the nip of teeth on his shoulders.  

 

Someday, Keith would accept himself the way Shiro already had.  Until then, it was probably just as well Shiro’s cries were muffled by pillows--Keith had found his prostate and was nailing it with each hard thrust and Shiro might be about to die and head to heaven, and it was probably best if not _all_ of their neighbors knew about it.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve discovered my superpower. It’s turning kinks into feels. *throws confetti*
> 
>  
> 
> Anyway! Sorry for disappearing. I missed a dose of pills and then took the next dose super late, so it totally threw my brain off/away. I’m doing much better now, though! I’m going to see if I can catch up on the days I missed--I’ll make ‘em shorter and I have ideas, so I *should* be able to. If not, oh well. Health is health. 
> 
>  
> 
> Next one is creampie and Sheith and there's a 90% chance it will be out later today.
> 
>  
> 
> (Has anyone seen Better Call Saul? Because the word “creampie” in the context of sex just makes me think of the “Hoboken Squat Cobbler” and I’m dyyyying.)


	13. Creampie -- Sheith

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro severely underestimates his libido and makes a bad decision. Keith approves.

Shiro was 100% in dying need of Keith--the last meeting had been torture and it was his own damn fault.  He was the one who wanted to surprise his boyfriend.  Well, the joke was on him, because he was painfully horny and it was barely noon.  The moment he could leave his chair, he was dashing (as quickly as his state would allow) to the hall, typing out a hurried command to meet him, right now, ASAP, not-actually-an-emergency but please come right _now_.

 

 

~*~*~

 

 

Keith was worried.  Shiro’s texts had been vague but insistent and so he’d excused himself from his duties as soon as he was able and made it to Shiro’s office in short order.  Not fast enough, according to Shiro, who had yanked him into the room, locked the door, and pressed him up against it the second he entered.

 

“Hey,” Keith said breathlessly once Shiro finally released him from a passionate kiss.  “What’s going on?” 

 

Shiro was now pawing at his own belt and zipper, embarrassment and need washing bright over his face.  “Need you,” he panted.  “Need you inside me.”

 

Well now.  Had there ever been a more pleasant emergency?

 

Shiro didn’t both removing his clothes.  He shoved his pants and briefs just below the swell of his ass and bent over his desk, presenting himself to Keith, and oh hello there--a plug was nestled between his cheeks.  Needy indeed.

 

“Fuck that’s hot,” Keith mumbled, fumbling with his pants in turn before tugging gently at the plug.  Shiro groaned loud and long when the plug pulled free.

 

“Thank _fuck_.  Been thinking about you all day,” he sighed, weight on his elbows and head hanging limp.  With what appeared to be a tremendous effort, he looked back at Keith with half-lidded eyes.  “God, Keith, please get in me.”

 

Keith sucked in his breath as two fingers slid in easily.  Shiro must have been generous with the lube when he tucked in the plug because he was wet and begging and Keith didn’t know if he’d ever gotten this hard this fast.  

 

“Yeah, okay,” Keith said, licking his lips.  “Let me get the lube--”

 

“No,” Shiro said immediately, his hand shooting back to grab Keith’s hip.  He arched his back and moaned as he rubbed against Keith’s erection.  “ _Now_ , Keith.  I need you _now_.  Oh fuck fuck yes that’s it, perfect, oh god,” he groaned when Keith relented and pushed in.  

 

Keith always erred on the side of too much lube but judging but the sounds Shiro was making, he was just fine.  He intended to wait and let Shiro get used to the stretch but he was already pressing back, fucking himself on Keith’s cock, and that was a need that deserved answering.  

 

Keith gripped Shiro’s hips and fucked him _hard_ as Shiro sobbed grateful praise.

 

“God _yes_ fuck that’s it thank you baby thank you oh _god_ ,” he cried.  “It’s so good it’s so good fuck fuck--”

 

He came with a silent cry, entire body shuddering.  Keith hadn’t even touched him yet and fuck he was following immediately, burying his cries in Shiro’s back as he emptied himself, fully seated in his lover.  

 

“Fuck,” he panted, “I don’t think I’ve come that fast since I was a teenager.  You were fucking beautiful.” 

 

“S-sitting in a meeting,” Shiro said between gulps of air, “with a p-plug was a bad idea.  Couldn’t shift my h-hips without wan-ting you.” 

 

“And did you shift your hips a little more than necessary?” Keith asked.  

 

There was a pause.

 

“A _little_ ,” Shiro conceded.

 

Keith pulled out slowly and watched as he dripped out of Shiro.  They’d done lust-filled quickies before but never without using condoms.  They went bare at home where there was a shower readily available, but now Shiro was in for a bit of an uncomfortable afternoon.  Oh well.  Nothing for it now.  Before clean up, though…

 

“Sorry about the mess,” Keith said, honestly apologetic but also shamelessly spreading Shiro’s cheeks to get a better view.  He snuck a finger into Shiro’s hole and massaged to encourage a faster trickle.  He _might_ have a thing for this.

 

“No, leave it,” Shiro said.

 

Oh?

 

Shiro fumbled for the plug and then changed his mind, grabbing his cock instead and gathering what he could.  He reached behind himself and added his release to what Keith had left behind before re-inserting the plug.  It was the hottest thing Keith had ever seen.  It was also a little bit insane.

 

“Are you crazy?!” Keith sputtered.  “Weren’t you already driving yourself mad?!”

 

“Absolutely.  So much so that I have taken the rest of the day off and am now heading home, and I suspect whatever illness I’ve come down with is contagious so you better come, too,” Shiro said, straightening himself up and refastening his pants.  

 

Keith laughed.

 

“Sounds serious,” Keith said, kissing Shiro on the cheek.  “And I think next time I’ll wear the plug.  Give you a little break and see what all the fuss is about,” he said with a wink.  

 

“Mmm, I like that plan,” Shiro said.  “I should warn you, though--that might make us sick again.”

 

“I’ll plan accordingly,” Keith smiled.  

 

They headed home and “recovered” from their “illness” twice more before dinner.  All in all, a day worth the trouble.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just in case you didn’t see--I’ve already posted once today. Getting caught up! Messed up my meds (I have a type of bipolar disorder) and that knocked me on my non-literal butt for a bit. Doing much better now.
> 
>  
> 
> Is there a less hot name for a kink than “creampie”? Probably. But I’m sure this makes the list of the top five. Yikes. 
> 
>  
> 
> (But I might have a Thing for this and you might have noticed from previous fics. Tbh I didn’t know it was considered a kink--kinda just thought it was a normal but very hot part of non-condom sex…?? But then prompt list also included licking, handjobs, and oral sex--all of which are very common--so whatever. But no seriously wtf is licking doing on the same list as a vomit kink!!?!?! WHICH I WILL NOOOOT BE WRITING. Sorry. I don’t shame a lot of kinks, but KINK. SHAME. Call your mother and apologize.)
> 
> Btw, Shiro totally keeps condoms and lube in his office. His secretary has learned that if Keith enters the office and closes the door, they are NOT to be disturbed. They've never been outright caught in that no one has opened the door, but how boy has she Heard Things. Meanwhile, the Sheith boys have no idea. She deserves a bigger Christmas bonus.
> 
> Next will be bath/shower sex with Plance. Annnnd it will *probably* be a hot spring instead. ;3


	14. Uniforms -- Sheith

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro makes clothes hot that have no business being hot.

“Shiro, could I borrow your jacket?”

 

Technically, it was an innocent request. Keith even had a story in place to justify everything. His true motive, though, still managed to make its presence known via a blush sitting on his cheeks, wildly out of place given the surface situation.

 

“Sure,” Shiro smiled easily, like the innocent bystander of Keith’s longing that he was. “Which jacket did you want to borrow?”

 

“Um, that one,” Keith said, gesturing awkwardly to the article of clothing Shiro had draped over his arm. They had just walked into Shiro’s apartment for an evening of tutoring and, if Keith was lucky and finished his homework fast enough, maybe a movie (accompanied by Adam, because of course Keith needed one more reason why this was never going to happen). “Just for a minute,” he added.

 

Shiro looked confused and for a terrifying second Keith thought he’d been discovered, but then his face broke out in a dazzling smile.

 

“Imagining how you’ll look in Garrison greys, huh? That’s great, Keith! I know you’re going to make it, and I’m so happy you’re starting to let yourself really believe in your goals,” he said, voice so proud and fond that Keith nearly had to excuse himself to find a priest to confess his sins to.

 

Shiro would, of course, have guessed Keith’s cover up story without Keith even hinting at it. 

 

“Here you go,” Shiro said, handing over the jacket with the sort of tender pride usually reserved for parents watching their first child graduate from kindergarten. Keith mumbled his thanks and hid in the bathroom with his guilty prize. 

 

“Show me when you’re done!” Shiro called, and Keith died just a little.

 

Keith stared down at the cause of his trouble. He’d initially thought the Garrison uniforms were attractive--maybe even hot. He’d soon realized his error. The uniforms weren’t hot: Shiro made them hot. Blindingly hot. Devastatingly hot. The kind of hot where you actually contemplate jacking off in your friend’s bathroom while muffling your cries into fabric that smells amazing and gets to spend all day clinging to his every angle. 

 

Not gonna do that.

 

(Because Shiro was waiting outside and Keith was only mildly crazy not actively insane, thanks very much.)

 

Instead, Keith threaded his scrawny arms through the generous sleeves (Shiro’s shoulders were so fucking broad and his biceps were just nnnngh) and looked in the mirror. He was utterly swallowed by the coat. It wasn't a “wearing the boyfriend’s clothes” look. It was a “son plays dress up in his dad’s clothes” look.

 

Goddammit.

 

Cringing, Keith opened the bathroom door and stepped outside. Shiro immediately snapped a picture. 

 

“You look great,” he cried, beaming enthusiastic pride from every pore. “You’ll look even better when you’re wearing your own.”

 

“Because it won’t be a dress on me?” Keith grimaced.

 

“Because it will be yours,” Shiro laughed.

 

(Keith might have melted.)

 

(He also might have jacked off to thoughts of the damn jacket for the next three weeks.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Keith will, many years later, remind Shiro about this and tell him what was really going on. Shiro will be horrified with himself for finding it hot because Keith was 17 at the time. Keith will point out at that he isn’t 17 *now* and Shiro didn’t like him back then. Shiro will not feel much better. And so the jacket will continue to inflict guilt upon the general populace of local gays. And the rest of us. *Fans self* No really, Shiro makes that look goooood. ….he makes a lot of things look good.
> 
>  
> 
> I’m now 1 ½ days behind as I do have half a fic done with shower/bath and Plance, but I sorta hate it? >_< I might do a Sheith shower instead--especially since once upon a time I made a funny Sheith shower fic and declared that I owed y’all a smutty version. WE’LL SEE. I promise a lot of things.
> 
>  
> 
> I’m pretty sure I wrote “unfiroms” instead of “uniforms” at least once per “uniform”. FUCK.


	15. Piercings -- Plance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance is a supportive boyfriend. Very supportive.

When Lance had offered to go with her and support Pidge’s decision to get a navel piercing, he had not expected her to request...that.  

 

“What would I even pierce?!” he cried in shock.  He meant he was going to be there to hold her hand, not  _ participate _ .

 

“I just think you’d look good,” Pidge said, a little bit too engaged in fiddling with her coat zipper.  

 

“Oh yeah?  Where?” Lance pressed.  This was Important.  Very Important.  Whether or not he got a piercing didn’t matter--the main thing was to find out what was going on in that scheming little mind.  If Pidge had been holding out on some fantasies, this man needed to know.  For science.

 

“Your ears,” she said, after too long a pause.

 

“Uh huh.  Nice save,” Lance said, not buying it for a second.  “And what else?”

 

She was blushing now, which meant they were getting somewhere.

 

“Nipples,” she said quietly.

 

“Seriously???”  That had not been on his List of Suspects.

 

“I have my reasons,” she said with a defiant lift of her chin.

 

(Adorable.)

 

“So let’s hear them,” Lance grinned.

 

“A tongue piercing would suit you because you talk a lot and you’re very talented with it, so it would make certain activities very nice, but I think you’d have a hard time letting it heal,” she said, listing her points on her fingers.  “A penile piercing would also be good for certain activities, but that would be too hardcore for a first piercing and I couldn’t decide which one would look best on you.”  (And that was a much darker blush.)  “Nipples would be great because I like yours, it would probably make certain activities particularly fun for both of us, and if you wore a tight enough shirt people would know you’d pierced them.”  (And that was a  _ much  _ darker blush.)

 

“My dearest Pidgeon,” Lance said solemnly as he placed his hands on her shoulders, “I believe you may have a kink involving certain activities.”

 

“Shut up,” she muttered, still a dark red.  “It’s hot, okay?!”

 

“Awesome!  So, tell me about it,” Lance teased.  He was 100% down with hearing out Pidge’s fantasies-- _ especially _ when they starred him.

 

“Ugggh fine.  I like piercings in general, but the thought of you getting one  _ for  _ me is really, really hot.  It would be like, um, you were modifying yourself for me I guess?  And if people could sorta see that, and  _ know  _ you did it is, um, yeah.  Yes,” she finished.

 

Holy fuck.  The girl had quite the mind.

 

“Is yes?” he prompted.

 

“Is yes,” she affirmed.

 

“Well,” he said, summoning up his best Simon Cowell impression, “it’s a ‘yes’ from me then.”

 

Pidge blinked.

 

“Seriously?!” she cried.

 

“Seriously.  If I hate them, I’ll take them out,” he shrugged.  Her answering smile was contagious and he kissed her nose.  “Anything for you, Pidgeon.  Now c’mon.  Let’s go pre-game with Tylenol and get needles stuck places.”

 

She surged up and kissed him hard.  Fucking worth it.

 

“Just so you know,” she said with dark eyes, “I’m at the perfect height to lick them.”  She pulled up his shirt and demonstrated.

 

Totally.  Fucking.   _ Worth  _ it.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a prompt about this (more or less) several months ago. Thanks, Kinktober, for making people’s dreams come true. <3 And also to Seiteki for… Ideas. :3
> 
>  
> 
> Also, HAHA I super lied about what the next kink would be, sorry. ;^; New plan: I’ll tell you guys what I’m going to write, and then you can know there’s a 90% chance it won’t be that and you can having guessing what it will actually be instead. On that note! Next one is going to be (lollll) Nipple Play with Sheith. Why? Because I really like Shiro’s nips, that’s why. *sweats* In my defense(?), esteemed writer G. R. R. Martin loves nipples. I know it to be true because I swear in every one of the sex scenes in Game of Thrones (or rather, Song of Ice and Fire) he *has* to mention what the nipples look like. Actual sex? Eh, maybe. Nipples???? Time for DETAILS. It honestly weirds me out. I’d feel more comfortable if he described the genitals tbh. That it would feel like he was describing the sex, you know? This way it feels like he’s telling us a kink or something. It’s weird. Or I am?
> 
>  
> 
> Oh!!! And this is the second chapter posted today (in case you didn’t see the other update) and I plan (lmao) to do two updates again tomorrow. Then I’ll be caught up. ^_^
> 
>  
> 
> Loooove you.


	16. Shower Sex -- Sheith

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's hard not to have good hygiene when you're constantly jerking off in the shower.

Despite the accusations of a certain Paladin who shall remain nameless (but whose name might rhyme with “dance”), Keith did not have greasy hair.  In fact, he had very good hygiene and, after having lived in a desert shack for a year, never took the luxury of readily available showers for granted.  He did, however, make sure to avoid showering around the other Paladins at all costs, so perhaps Dance could be forgiven for thinking Keith didn’t bathe as frequently as he should.  Dance was wrong, though--if anything, Keith showered more frequently than any of them, and the showers were always cold.

 

Which didn’t even help.

 

Shiro had pinned him to the mat today and it had done All Kinds of Things to his mind and it had been mental tor--um, _training--_ of the strictest kind.  Keith sighed wearily as he took himself in hand to jack off yet again.  He had already had his morning wank (dreamed of Shiro fucking him against the wall) and an afternoon quick tug (Shiro had honest-to-god accidentally ripped a shirt while casually stretching) and now it was his standard afternoon post-work out jerk (almost inevitable after sparring with Shiro), so he was frankly a little bit over it.  Or he _should_ be, but damn it if Shiro didn’t exude sex from his very being.

 

God, the way his arms _bulged_ when he had Keith on the floor--!  Ugh, and he had his weight pressing on Keith’s thigh and if he’d moved even a _little_ there would have been crotch contact and fuck that low timbre in his voice when he said “Submit” in that commanding tone and fucking damn it all it this wasn't even funny anymore.

 

Keith closed his eyes and tugged himself a little harder.  If he was going to indulge anyway, he should go all the way--imagine if Shiro’s shirt had ripped _then_ , or better still his pants.  He would be a good friend, help him remove the ruined clothing...

 

“Shiro,” Keith moaned.

 

“Oh, hi Keith,” came Shiro’s cheerful voice.  Keith’s blood froze and he cracked his eyes open.  There was Shiro, towel slung low on his hips, smile glowing on his face as he pushed open the door to the showers.  “Did you call m--” The golden voice stopped short as Shiro’s jaw dropped.  His eyes widened at the sight of Keith’s guilty hand still gripping his unabashedly erect cock.

 

This was it.  This was how all of his nightmares (and coincidentally all of his fantasies) started.  This was how he died.

 

“Ah,” Shiro said finally, and his jaw snapped shut.  

 

“I was, um,” Keith stammered, desperately ransacking his brain for something-- _anything_ \--to say.  “Jacking off.”

 

Nailed it.

 

“Yeah I can see that,” Shiro said, eyes strictly averted as he laughed awkwardly.  “Sorry.  I didn’t mean to interrupt your, um, private time.”

 

“No, it’s fine,” Keith hurriedly insisted.  “I shouldn’t have been doing this in a public area.”

 

“No, no--there’s nothing wrong about masturbating in the shower,” Shiro reassured him.  “It’s perfectly natural.” 

 

Keith was about to get the sex talk, wasn't he.  Shiro was about to explain puberty and “our changing bodies”.  Jesus Christ. 

 

“I mean, I do it all the time,” Shiro continued.  His jaw snapped shut again and he might have winced.

 

Oh wow.  Okay, time to try and lighten the situation.

 

“Don’t tell me I’ve been missing out on team-building group wanks by showering alone,” Keith deadpanned.  

 

Shiro blinked.  

 

Misjudged that.  Nicely done.  (Please kill me now.)

 

“Yeah, and we yell ‘Form Voltron’ when we come,” Shiro deadpanned back.

 

They both burst out laughing.  

 

“Okay, well I can leave you to it,” Shiro said, wiping a tear from his eye.  

 

“Are you seriously going to wait out by the lockers because you caught me wanking to you?  Because this is already awkward as fuck and if you’re out there waiting, I’m going to have to shower _really_ fast so you don’t think I kept going and that will be even worse than if I keep rambling which I will do until you stop me, so--”

 

“Alright, I get it,” Shiro laughed, holding up his hands.  “I guess me showing up killed the mood.  How about this: you finish up alone and, when we’re both clothed, we talk about what it means if we’re both doing this.”

 

…what?

 

“If we’re both doing what?” Keith asked.  Oh god.  Don’t let me hope.  Please don’t let me hope while I'm naked and literally caught in the act--

 

“Doing th-that,” Shiro stammered, gesturing vaguely at Keith’s dick while blushing.   “I’ll, um, I’ll be putting on pants now, bye.” 

 

Shiro dashed from the room.  Keith took a full 30 seconds for his brain to reboot.  His remaining shower was completed in record time.

 

 

~*~*~

 

 

Warm water flowed over him--down his shoulders, along his chest, over his cock.  Keith sighed as he tugged himself, slowly and leisurely, as he waited.   Soon enough he heard the door open behind him and he smirked to himself, knowing that large hands were about to join his.  

 

“Getting started without me?” a low voice purred in his ear.  

 

“Got bored,” Keith said casually, hiding the hitch in his breathing as Shiro’s hand closed around his and squeezed.  

 

“You look like you’re doing a good job, but I think I can do better,” the low voice teased.  

 

“I don’t know,” Keith said a frown.  “What I’m doing feels pretty good.”  He fondled his head and let out a contented sigh tinged with a moan.  

 

Shiro kissed along his neck and carefully pried Keith’s fingers away, replacing them with his own.  

 

“But isn’t this better?” Shiro said as he pumped Keith’s cock, his hand covering so much more of him than Keith’s ever could.  

 

“God yes,” Keith breathed, sagging back onto the firm weight behind him.  He still couldn’t believe he got to fulfill his fantasies--got to fucking _live_ them everyday.  

 

Just like always, Shiro pulled moans from him with every swirl of his wrist.  Keith stared down through lidded eyes to watch the work of those magic hands, the real one on his cock while the other snuck up his chest to toy with his nipples, pinching them and making him gasp.

 

“Fuck, look at you,” Shiro murmured.  “You’re so good for me.”

 

“Sh-Shiro,”  Keith whimpered.

 

“That’s it.  Say my name,” Shiro said, his voice gaining that deep command that always left him weak.  

 

“Shiro, god it’s so good,” Keith said immediately.  “Make me come oh _god_ Shiro _Shiro_ \--”

 

White spilled to the floor and was washed away as Shiro covered him with soft praises.  

 

“Perfect, beautiful.  You’re so good for me,” he whispered, kissing Keith’s shoulder as he worked him through his release.  

 

Keith shuddered into over-sensitivity and Shiro reluctantly let go.  Keith turned around threaded his arms around his boyfriend.

 

“That was nice,” he said with a happy sigh.

 

“It was,” Shiro agreed, returning the embrace.  “Don’t go falling asleep on me.”

 

“Wouldn’t dream of it.  I need to pay you back first,” Keith smirked, snaking his hand around Shiro’s cock.

 

Sometimes, reality was better than fantasy, and if Dance ever complained about again about Keith’s hygiene, one off color remark  from Shiro just might have put an end to it.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooooops my hand slipped and the fic went over 1k~~ Also, I told you guys I owed you shower smut. :3 And I told you I was probably lying about the next kink. XD In my defense, I had a lot of nipple things planned….that I then realized were very similar to something I have “sketched” out for a later kink. Didn’t want to be repetitive during Kinktober, ya know? The whole point is to have variety.
> 
>  
> 
> Btw, the thing Shiro told Lance was that he personally saw to it that Keith got *thoroughly* cleaned in the shower--sometimes twice a day.
> 
>  
> 
> Important: shower sex is terrible. The water dries *things* out. Wtf water. What is this betrayal? It’s still fucking hot in smut, though! Bless you, sweet powers of fiction.
> 
>  
> 
> Next fic (I almost promise) is Collaring with Plance. :3 Hoping to have it finished today and if not, post twice tomorrow. Yay~


	17. Collars -- Plance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance learns more about himself than he was prepared to. Hunk notices.

Holy shit that was not okay.  People can’t just walk around in stuff like that, can they?!  This made it Lance’s duty to tell Pidge to go change, didn’t it?  ….yeah, no. He wasn't that brave. Lance might be okay with taking on Zarkon, but he drew the line at talking to Pidge about her choice in clubbing outfits.  He was brave(ish), but no matter what anyone said, he wasn't stupid.

 

“Hunk,” he hissed, grabbing his friend by the arm and pulling him aside.  “Dude, have you seen what Pidge is wearing?!”

 

Hunk glanced to the other side of the room.  

 

“Clothes?” he guessed.

 

“A collar.  She’s wearing a collar,” Lance said in a frantic whisper.

 

“Dude, that’s called a choker.  It’s kind of necklace,” Hunk said, unimpressed.  “You’ve got like a million sisters. How come you don’t know that?”

 

Okay, Lance did actually know that.  But it hadn’t looked _obscene_ when they wore them.

 

“Okay, you are crazy red right now,” Hunk said, looking worried.  “Are you alright? Do you have a fever or something?”

 

What Lance actually had was a half dozen images of Pidge wearing nothing but a collar and a smile swirling through his head.  So yeah, a fever would have been much, much better. No--scratch that. Definitely not better. Safer, though. Saner.

 

“I’m fine,” Lance said hoarsely.

 

“Okay, if you say so,” Hunk said, unconvinced.  He frowned and followed Lance’s stare to Pidge and then back again.  His face broke out in a slow smile. “I gotcha. And buddy, you’re not fine.  You are so, so screwed.” He patted Lance sympathetically (and with a touch too much force) on the back.  “You touch her, you’re dead.”

 

Lance nodded dumbly, already accepting his fate, as Pidge walked up to them.

 

“Hi guys.  Ready to go?”  she asked. She frowned when she saw Lance’s flushed and twitching face.  “What’s up with you?”

 

“N-nothing!  Just dehydrated,” he gulped.

 

“Yeah, he’s majorly thirsty,” Hunk deadpanned, getting a sharp elbow  to the ribs for his effort.

 

“Well, make sure to drink water before you have anything else at the club,” Pidge said, still frowning.  

 

“Yup, okay, yup,” Lance said, swallowing hard and nodding harder.  He cast desperate eyes at Hunk who just shook his head.

 

Visually destroyed by one friend and abandoned by the other: the start to a great evening.

  


~*~*~

  


“What’s the matter with you?  Are you still that dehydrated?”  Pidge asked, hopping on a stool next to Lance at the bar.  “Usually you’d be out there dancing and singing waaaay too enthusiastically by now.”

 

“I’m learning things about myself,” Lance said, pouting into his drink.

 

“Yikes, that sucks.  What’d you learn?” she teased.  

 

Lance closed his eyes.  “Fetishes. So many fetishes,” he said mournfully.

 

Pidge laughed so hard she nearly fell off her perch.  “Oh my god,” she gasped. “What are they?”

 

_She was teasing him, eyes full of mischief while she tucked one finger under her collar, toying with the buckle.  She was a coquette, hinting at the tame creature she could become if only he learned how to master her properly. What would it take?  Charming kisses, hidden behind her ears and in her soft hair? Maybe she wanted to be dominated--shown her place with a firm word and a firmer crop.  What noises would she make if he brought down his hand on her bare ass? Little moans, soft cries for more? And god, what would it take to have her follow behind him when he clipped a leash to that collar, pulled her to his bedroom and mounted her, fucked her small frame until she quivered with pleasure?_

 

“You don’t want to know,” Lance told her solemnly.  “You really, really don’t.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kind of wanted to write an actual smutty thing with this, but awkward Lance discovering a kink? Yup. Yup I’m writing that. Also, I’m caught up!!!! And I actually wrote what I told you guys I’d write!!!! *confetti* Anyway, I'm freaking tired and going to bed. 
> 
> It's only 9:20. I'm so old omg.
> 
> Tomorrow is supposed to be Fucking Machine with Sheith, but god only knows what will actually happen lol.
> 
> Love you guys~!!!!


	18. Fucking Machine -- Sheith

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro wants to see his boyfriend get fucked and the author finally has Keith bottom again. Good stuff!

“How’s it feeling?  Too tight?”  Shiro asked, tugging at a buckle and testing its strength.

 

“It’s fine,” Keith promised, trying not to roll his eyes.  He appreciated Shiro’s caution--really--but it also felt like overkill.  They flew giant space robots for a living.  This was nothing.  Plus, using a fucking machine had been Shiro’s suggestion in the first place.

 

_“There’s no way a machine is better than you,” Keith had said skeptically._

 

_“It’s not that,” Shiro had blushed.  “I just want to watch.”_

 

And yeah, Shiro wanting to be able to watch Keith getting actively pounded? Now _that_ was something Keith could work with.  He’d immediately agreed and had insisted that Shiro be the one to operate the controls.  He’d ride this out on whatever setting his boyfriend wanted and he’d _love_ it.

 

Now with his legs properly spread and strapped in place, Keith settled on his back and accepted Shiro’s pampering.  The man fussed about with pillows and stopped several times to pour passionate kisses over Keith’s mouth to the point that Keith began to wonder if this was a preemptive apology.

 

“Shiro?  You’re kinda freaking me out.  Are you expecting this to hurt or something?” Keith asked.  He’d still do it--Shiro was rock hard without a single touch, and that was a reaction Keith intended to nourish till the day he died--but he would like to have an idea of it in advance.

 

“What?  No!  Never,” Shiro cried, instantly hovering at his head and petting his check.   “I’m just excited you agreed to this.”

 

Keith always got a goofy smile when Shiro was this affectionate and today was no exception.

 

“I’m always happy to try stuff with you,” he told him sincerely, and that resulted in several particularly long kisses.

 

“Okay,” Shiro said as he pulled back.  “I’m going to prep you now.”

 

It was a challenge for Keith not to beg to just be fingered to completion whenever Shiro prepped him: the man was too damn talented with his hands, and when he accompanied the attentions with kisses and nips to Keith’s thighs?   Fuck.  He had Keith open and needy in what felt like seconds.

 

“Alright love,” Shiro said, lubing and lining up the dildo portion of the machine.  “Here goes.”

 

It was...normal.  Keith wondered why he thought it would feel different since it was just a toy.  Having his legs strapped in place was kind of nice, though.  That would be something to explore for later.  He looked up at Shiro and okay, yes, having Shiro watch him with _that_ look was very, very good.  He angled his hips just a little to show off more.

 

“God, baby, you look good.  Love to fuck you but this is fucking hot to watch,” Shiro praised, entranced as he stared at the toy disappearing into his boyfriend’s hole.  

 

“I like you watching,” Keith purred.  

 

Shiro’s eyes flashed to his and, holding steady contact, he upped the speed.

 

“Nnngh,” Keith moaned, letting his head fall back.  Oh _god_ it was nice to be watched like this.  It felt like Shiro was fucking him with his eyes, taking him apart without touching him at all.  And yeah, he preferred having Shiro’s hands gripping him close and his warm breath ghosting over his skin, but the relentless, unerring thrusts were getting _good_.  

 

“You want more?” Shiro asked.

 

Keith nodded and then gasped as the machine sped up.  He tried to adjust himself but with his legs spread and tied, he could only squirmed and yes that was a thing for more of later.  Shiro stepped forward and grabbed Keith’s cock in a lose hold, letting the jostling from the machine provide the friction he so desperately wanted.

 

“M-more, please Shiro, more,” Keith cried and then fuck fuck the machine was ramming home and Keith had meant to his cock but it didn’t matter, this was so much and Shiro was gave him three firm strokes and that was it that was it so good--

 

Keith shook while Shiro eased him down from his high, slowing the machine and then gently removing the toy before freeing him from the straps.  

 

“It was good then?” Shiro asked tenderly.  

 

Keith yanked him in for a kiss.  

 

“ _You’re_ good,” he said, and he meant it.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m proud myself guys--I stuck with the prompt. HAH! I thought this turned out pretty well, but I just gotta say that fucking machines are so stupid I almost couldn’t do it. XDDD Have you *heard* those damn things? E-er. E-er. E-er e-er e-er e-er e-er-er-e-er-er-eeeeeee. Like a whrr noise mixed with a squeaky bed springs or I dunno. XD So stupid. I once again tried watching porn to learn about the kink and lmaaao I ended up less horny than when I started. That was partially because of the size of the dildos, though. I might like it in smut but seeing giant toys “in real life” just had me going “Oh sweetie, no. That won’t be fun. Why don’t you have a nice massage instead, maybe drink some soothing beverages and think about your life choices” and so yeah, porn probably isn’t for me. XD Plus, I’m reading the names of the clips and they’re like “Tight twink gets rammed by four daddies!!!” and I’m like “Yes but what are their names? How did they meet? What conflict and growth can we expect to see?” and also, um, the term “twink” sure is getting thrown about fast and loose these days isn’t it? Unless anyone who is shaved and undefined is considered a twink, lol. Whatever. Sticking to smut, thanks.
> 
>  
> 
> Annnnd now I feel bad if I bashed someone’s kink to pieces. D: It really is just the *sound* that got me. Relentless fucking? Sure! The rest of it though… Lol it’s my fault. Sounds matters to me. XD It’s why in 99% of my fics the folks are saying stuff to each other while they do the do. And oh god when smut describes “squelching” lube sound I’m just like *shudder*. 
> 
>  
> 
> By the way--I see Shiro tying Keith up because he wants to let Keith just be taken care of for a while. Meanwhile, Keith ties up Shiro because he’s like “How about you don’t disappear on me for five minutes at a time?” XD
> 
>  
> 
> Tomorrow is Public Sex with Sheith and ommmmg I’m looking forward to it. :3 Definitely in my top five prompts for the month. And this is legit public sex--none of that wimpy “oh no we might get caught teehee” nonsense. …..I have so little interest in this in real life it’s not even funny. XD But in fics? So much is gooood. :3


	19. Public Sex -- Sheith

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith is the luckiest man in the universe: he's about to get banged by Shiro and he doesn't care who sees it. Hell, the more the merrier.

“It makes the most sense for it to be me,” Keith said with a shrug.  In a scenario straight out of a bad porno, the Paladins had been issued an unusual demand from a potential ally: Shiro--the head of Voltron--needed to participate in a traditional ceremony to honor their fertility god.  Which is to say he needed to fuck one of the other Paladins.

 

Lance narrowed his eyes.  “How do you figure?”

 

“Pidge isn’t 18 and you two,” he gestured between Hunk and Lance, “are straight.  I’m gay, Shiro’s gay, and we’re comfortable enough with each other to communicate anything we might need to.”  He shrugged again.  To all appearances he was entirely nonplussed over the whole thing.  Inwardly?  Champagne and confetti, mother fuckers!  Keith had been crushing on Shiro for _years_ and now the universe had just handed him a Blessing.  

 

 _“Thank you, Keith,”_ the universe said, “ _for all your hard work and suffering.  Please, accept this token of our gratitude.  Enjoy.”_

 

And oh he fucking would, thank you very much.

 

“Keith,” Shiro said with customary tenderness and patented Shoulder Touch, “you know you don’t have to do this.  There’s no need to pressure yourself into something you don’t want.”

 

Ohhhh fuck.  Was this a rejection?  Fuck you, universe.

 

“It’s fine, Shiro,” Keith said sincerely.  “I _want_ to do it.”

 

Oops.  

 

Shiro colored a small blush and nodded.  “So long as you’re comfortable with this.  And know that you can back out at anytime.”  

 

“Are you seriously okay, though?” Lance asked.  “It’s gonna be a public event, you know.”

 

Thanks, universe.  :)

 

Keith shrugged again.  “I’ll be fine.”

 

He would be fucking excellent.

 

 

~*~*~

 

 

“How are you doing?” Shiro asked, now two fingers deep.  

 

“I’m fine,” Keith promised.  Never better, actually.  Literally.  Unless all of this messed up their friendship, in which case he would probably never regret anything more (still preferable to watching Shiro fuck someone else, though.  Hmm.).  He gave Shiro a thumbs up and grinned. 

 

Shiro grinned back.  Things had been pretty damn awkward when the priests had told them what they needed to do (mostly because they had explain human anatomy, refractory periods, and ejaculation), but after talking privately later to establish some boundaries, they’d both been surprisingly comfortable with the whole thing.

 

_“I do still feel bad you’re going to lose your virginity during an alien fertility ritual,” Shiro had said, rubbing at the back of his head.  “You deserve better.”_

 

_Better than you?_

 

_“Out of all the things I’ve had to do to help save the universe, losing my virginity to my best friend ranks pretty high on the ‘Not a Problem’ list,” Keith had replied, punching his friend lightly on the arm.  “Seriously, don’t worry about it.  The only thing about this that sucks is we gotta do it on that stone platform.  Bet that’ll get old quick,” Keith joked._

 

And please, dear deities of the heavens, let someone be recording this because, holy fuck, Keith was about to get boned by Lieutenant Takashi Shiro-fucking-gane and there were a few people he’d like to know.  His asshole of a teacher from 8th grade, for one.  That bitch James Griffin who’d mocked his parents, for another.  Actually, just make it all of the Garrison.  Or the entire universe.  You know.  Just a few people.

 

“Okay,” Shiro said, settling back on his heels.  “Are you ready?”

 

Keith gave him another thumbs up (please keep beating, heart).  And wait--why was Shiro taking off the rest of his ceremonial robe?  Keith had been naked the entire time (standing on the dias while Shiro--poor bastard--did a bunch of dances) but Shiro was allowed to keep on one layer of the robes.  He’d talked with regret about the publicness of the ceremony before, so naturally Keith had assumed he’d keep his one shred of modesty. 

 

“Sorry it’s just this.  I tried to get you a mattress,” he said quietly as he folded his robe, a deep apology in his eyes.  “Lift up for me.”

 

(Please keep beating, heart.)

 

Keith raised his ass off the stone and Shiro blinked once before tucking it under him.  

 

“Oh, thought you meant for your head, but that makes more sense,” he mumbled with an embarrassed flush.   He slicked himself up with the oil they had been allowed to bring--thank fucking _god_ \--before settling over Keith.  He waited for a nod and then slowly sank in.

 

“Ohhhh fuck you’re big,” Keith muttered, biting his lip.

 

“Sorry,” Shiro whispered, face bright red.  “Are you okay?”

 

“I’m fucking awesome,” Keith insisted, wiggling his hips to encourage Shiro to give him more.  “You feel _amazing_.”

 

“Holy shit,” Shiro gasped quietly.  “Okay, um, good.  You too.  That’s just my head though, so stop me if gets to be--”  

 

“Do _not_ stop, Shirogane,” Keith hissed, wrapping his legs around him and digging into his back.  “Don’t you dare stop.”

 

At that Shiro chuckled a little, and he carefully bottomed out.  And fuck--what was that look in his eyes?  Was it...pain? 

 

“Hey--are you okay?” Keith asked, cupping Shiro’s cheek.  “It goes for you too, if you want to back out.  We can tell them this is just what humans do and you totally came in me or whatever.”

 

And at that Shiro definitely looked sad and, what the fuck, hadn’t they agreed on no kissing because it would be too weird but this was definitely kissing _and Shiro-fucking-gane was kissing him right now_.

 

“Shit,” Shiro said, pulling his head back almost immediately.  “Fuck, um, sorry.”

 

Keith moved his hand from Shiro’s cheek to the nape of his neck, fingers gripping hard.

 

“Tell me I didn’t misread that,” Keith whispered, begging.  

 

Shiro swallowed hard and his eyes were wet.  “You didn’t,” he whispered back.  “Keith, I--”

 

Keith didn’t let him finish, yanking him down for a crushing kiss.  For half a heartbeat Shiro was frozen against him, and then he melted with a moan and returned kiss for kiss, tongue for tongue.

 

“Me too,” Keith panted against Shiro’s lips.  “Fuck, Takashi, me too.”

 

Shiro was moving now, taking him almost painfully slow and tender.  Keith was a mess of lips and limbs, trying for as much of him as possible.  It probably should have been embarrassing--especially when the runes around them started glowing, a sign they were doing a “good” job, whatever the fuck that meant--but Keith could barely think of anything but the electric fire Shiro was pouring into him.  And everyone _knew_.  Everyone could see how Shiro was reducing him to nothing but quivering, moaning pleasure.  

 

Shiro had one hand under Keith’s head now, cradling it away from the stone, as the other snuck between to wrap around his cock.  Keith was flooded with heat and desire and he could do nothing but let himself be taken, and god it was so good, so overwhelmingly _good_.  

 

Eyes wet, he whimpered Shiro’s name as he came.  Shiro was right behind, burying a cry in the crook of his neck.  They grinned dopily at each, dazed with pleasure.

 

“You okay?” Shiro asked.

 

“I’m fucking awesome,” Keith promised.

 

Never fucking better.

 

~*~*~

 

 

“Why did we have to watch,” Lance groaned.  “It’s not part of our religion.”

 

“It’s an important part of their culture and it was a tremendous honor to be invited,” Allura said primly.

 

“I thought it was kind of sweet,” Hunk said.  “I mean, we couldn’t hear what they were saying, but you could totally tell they were in love.”  He paused a moment.  “I wonder why they didn’t tell us they were dating.  I mean, they just had a _huge_ opportunity to come clean with us.”

 

“They aren’t dating, or at least they weren’t before now,” Pidge said, adjusting her glasses.  She glanced around and realized everyone was waiting for her to explain.  “They were confessing.  I can read lips.  Wait, were you guys looking at _them_?”

 

Coran dabbed happy tears from his eyes.  “That was the most beautiful wedding ceremony I’ve ever been to,” he said, suddenly blowing his nose.

 

The humans stopped dead.

 

“Are they _married_ now?” Lance asked.

 

“According to local customs, yes,” Coran said.  “Wait--is this not how human weddings work?”

 

Pidge and Hunk immediately touched their index fingers to their noses.  Lance swore.

 

“That’s not fair!  Why do I have to tell them?  Guys, c’mon.  Guys,” he whined.  “Guuuuuys.”

 

“Don’t help him out,” Hunk told Coran.  “This is an important human tradition.”

 

“This is a _vital_ tradition,” Pidge insisted.

 

“I hate all of you,” Lance grumbled.  

 

“You’ll do great,” Allura assured him.  “You’ll be just fine.”

 

“Yup.  Never fucking better,” Lance said with a resigned sigh.  He shook his head, straightened his shoulders, and set out to inform the happy couple.

 

They took the news rather well.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Keith was almost as thirsty for this as I was~~~)
> 
>  
> 
> Poor Shiro. He didn’t want to kiss because he was trying to protect his heart even a *little* bit and then boom he gives in immediately. <3 It worked out fine. Meanwhile, Keith is hanging out naked, waiting for Shiro to finish doing the little twirly dances, trying not to pop a boner *too* early.
> 
>  
> 
> I know a lot of people like it when Keith calls “Takashi” during sex, so I threw that in there. ^_^ Personally, I like “Shiro” a little better, but meh. It’s pretty close. I’d like it better if Shiro was a stammering, gay disaster while *asking* for Keith to call him that during sex. :3 
> 
>  
> 
> Also, the boys don’t actually consider themselves married (they get teased a LOT about it anyway) because it’s a local custom and Shiro is insistent that Keith deserves a real ceremony and ring and cake and the whole works. Keith just can’t believe Shiro likes him back. <3333 He’s too excited about dating Shiro to get on Lance’s case about the jokes and that kind of makes it less for Lance, but Keith blushes a lot so he keeps teasing him anyway. :D 
> 
> Seiteki told me this should have been a 5k word fic and frankly I think it should have been two or three times that lol. Buuuuut Mer fic and ABO stuff come first. >_<
> 
>  
> 
> Tomorrow is Dirty Talk and I haven’t decided which couple because the scenario I have in mind can fit either of them. Looking forward to it. ^3^


	20. Dirty Talk -- Plance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance has less than five minutes--more than enough time for Pidge to get up to mischief.

Lance stretched as he waited backstage. It was another day of demonstrations. He did enjoy the theaterics of it all, but he wished he got to stay at the base with Pidge and play video games whenever they were waiting on code to compile. Oh well. A bit of motivational speaking followed by some fancy flying really wasn't a bad gig.

 

The timer flashed for the five minute warning. This was taking forever.

 

As if summoned by magic, Pidge’s voice piped up over his helmet com.

 

“Hey, Loverboy. You on set yet?” she asked.

 

“Nope. Five more minutes,” he told her, grinning from just the sound of girlfriend’s cheerful voice.

 

“Awesome. Help me with an experiment, will ya?”

 

Lance used to be very proud when Pidge picked him for experiments. Nowadays he knew he was almost always going to be her guinea pig (but he was still a little proud).

 

“Sure thing, Sunshine. What should I do?” he asked, stretching again.

 

“I’m recording the vital signatures from your suit, so I’m going to say a few sentences and track the responsiveness of the readings, okay?”

 

Wow, something harmless this time.

 

“Sure. Hit me up.”

 

“Kittens in a picnic basket.”

 

“Awww,” Lance cooed. 

 

“Mint-condition Justice Warrior Gary, third edition, still in the box.”

 

“Damn,” Lance said. “Pulling out the big guns.”

 

“Me in a black, lace thong.”

 

What. 

 

“Uh, yeah? That’s kind of...not like the other ones,” Lance said, voice a little squeaky.

 

This was a secure line, wasn't it?

 

“I’m getting positive readings. It’s fine,” Pidge replied, undisturbed. “Me in the thong and your sleep shirt, no bra.”

 

“Eh?” Lance croaked. 

 

“I like the way the shirt smells,” Pidge’s voice came through with a little sigh. “I think I will keep it on.”

 

“Um, Pidge? What are you doing?” Lance asked. 

 

“Sitting on your bed. All the rest of the stuff I need to do today I can do from home, so I decided to get comfortable.”

 

“Comfortable...with a thong?” Lance said, doubtful but also very interested. “Also, why are you in my room?”

 

“Because that’s where I left the warming lube. Ohh, that got a good reading,” she laughed. “Next phrase: I’ve been thinking about how good your cock feels in me and it turns out I didn’t need the lube at all. I’m so wet, babe. I’m going to take the thong off. It’s soping.”

 

“What the fuck, Pidge,” Lance breathed. He had about two and a half more minutes until he had to go on stage, and unless he was misreading the breathy sighs filling his helmet, Pidge was doing more than just talking dirty.

 

“Nnnh. It’s so much better when you do this. My fingers just can’t find all my spots like yours can.”

 

“Pidge, if you called me just so you could make me listen while you rub one out, I swear to god, I will--”

 

“You’ll what?” she asked, her voice dropping to a flirtatious purr. “You’ll punish me?”

 

Oh god. 

 

“Pidge,” Lance whined, “these suits don’t exactly hide things very well.” Any other time, he would have been completely down (up?) for this kind of teasing, but he didn’t exactly want to go out on stage sporting a boner. 

 

“Those suits didn’t hide anything,” Pidge corrected. “Now that Keith and Shiro finally got their acts together, well, let’s just say they were pretty red-faced when they asked if adjustments could be made.”

 

Annnd just like that, boner cured. 

 

The light flashed. He had one minute left. Lance sighed and adjusted his helmet.

 

“Pretty girl, if you’re going to pull this kind of stunt in the future, catch me a little earlier so I can get in on the fun, yeah?”:Lance said, trying and failing to sound stern. “I gotta get out in there in like 30 seconds, so you’re going to have to continue on without me to torment. Sorry.”

 

“I’ll manage,” Pidge assured him, purr returning, and dammit he could picture a dozen scenarios to fit the tiniest moan she let out. 

 

“I’m going to get my revenge tonight, so be prepared,” he warned, smiling even though he knew she couldn’t see it.

 

“Looking forward to it,” Pidge promised, her voice somewhere between a sultry tease and a giggle. “See ya later, Space Cowboy.”

 

And now she was throwing anime at him? She was ruthless, and Lance wouldn’t have her any other way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to have Keith doing this to Shiro, but I liked the idea of Pidge in Lance’s shirt while she’s in panties, so this happened. XD And uh, the word “panties” again. Oh well.
> 
> And you KNOW these two watch Cowboy Bebop. In my head cannon, Pidge cosplays Ed and Lance goes as Spike. They try to get Shiro to be Jet with them, lol. He was on the fence about until they suggested Keith be a male version of Faye, and then Shiro was all about that. Plus, Kosmo could be Ein. XD 
> 
> Anyway! Tomorrow is Food Play with Plance.


	21. Food Play -- Plance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pidge is thirsty and Lance is delicious.

“Uh, Pidge?  I think you were shopping for my lotions in the wrong part of the store,” Lance said, holding up a bottle and pointing to the label.  “‘Edible’ in this case means ‘eat off the body’.” He was trying and failing not to look amused.

 

“Oh?  Who’s to say I wasn't there on purpose?”  Pidge said airily. She hadn’t been, but Lance didn’t need to know that.  Rather, she’d been picking up lube when she noticed a bottle of “caramel honey” lotion, and that reminded her so strongly of his skin that she’d put in the cart without reading further.  It was sweet of her, she decided. Accidentally sexy, though? Yeah, it was fine if they went with that outcome.

 

Lance hummed as he looked over the bottle again.  “When were you wanting to try this?” 

 

“I dunno,” Pidge replied casually with an indifferent shrug.  “Now, later. Whenever you feel like a blowjob. I mean,  _ if  _ you feel like one.”

 

They’d been dating for two years, but Lance’s enthusiasm for her never failed to make her feel as wanted as when they first surprised each other by discovering their pining was mutual.  He grinned mischievously.

 

“You had my curiosity and now you have my attention,” he said, voice serious and eyes dancing. “I’m going to take a quick shower, and then I will be completely at your mercy.”

 

“You?  A  _ quick  _ shower?” she laughed.  Lance was a slave to his beauty regiment, and it resulted in large hot water bills.  “Tell you what, you take under five minutes, and I’ll be at  _ your  _ mercy.”

 

Six minutes later found Pidge pinned to the mattress, kissed senseless.  Lance’s mouth was a hungry caress on her lips and she opened happily for him, moaning just the tiniest bit when he licked in.  

 

Lance pulled back and winked at her before dripping lotion on her breasts.  

 

“Nnh,” she gasped as his tongue descend on her nipple.  “Are you sure you don’t want a blowjob? You can lick my tits anytime you want, you know.”

 

“Babe,” Lance said in between sucking kisses, “I can challenge you to Beetle Adventure Racing and win a bj anytime I want one and you know it.”

 

“Are you trash talking my racing skills while sucking my--aaahn okay, keep--ahh--doing whatever you want,” she laughed breathlessly.  “How do I taste?”

 

“Sweet as sugar, baby,” Lance said, winking again.  “Or were you asking about the lotion?”

 

Pidge was almost annoyed that made her blush.  She was stupidly weak for him, dumb lines and all.  Dammit.

 

“Slick your dick,” she said, rolling her eyes.  “I want to suck you off.”

 

“I thought you were supposed to be at my mercy,” Lance fake pouted, rolling over obediently and coating his cock anyway.

 

“You insulted my racing.  Privileges revoked,” Pidge said solemnly.

 

“My b-bad,” Lance gasped as lips closed around him.  

 

Pidge had nothing against the natural taste of Lance’s skin--she rather liked it to be honest--but there was something nice about the sweetness of the lotion, and there was something delightfully animalistic in working to clean him off, to work her way back down to just his own flavor.  No, a better idea--work him clean and replace it with  _ hers _ .

 

Lance was well and truly moaning by the time Pidge was finished cleaning him, and his pleasure-glazed eyes opened wide when she sank down on him.  

 

“Fuck, you always feel amazing, spreading me so good,” Pidge sighed contentedly.  She smiled down at him with half-lidded eyes. “You still hungry babe?”

 

“For you?  Always,” he breathed, hands fitting naturally over her hips.  

 

Pidge poured lotion onto her fingers before capping the bottle and tossing it aside.  She offered them to him and took them in his mouth with a happy hum, sinking into an eager, licking moan as she started to ride him.  

 

She loved this.  She loved the way he looked at her when she called for him, the way he sighed her name when her fingers fell from his lips.  She loved how the roll of her hips crested their pleasure and how they fed off each other--her shiver of ecstasy when he thumbed her clit translated to a moan, and her sounds sent his back arching, seeking to drive more praise from her tongue.  Their mutual pursuit always chased her to the edge in minutes. 

 

When they crashed down together, a messy tangle of lips and limbs as they panted weakly against each other, Pidge couldn’t help giggling.

 

“What?” Lance asked, snuggling his face in her neck.

 

“I just have a feeling you’re going to make me do the shopping more often,” she laughed.  

 

Lance laughed back.  “We might have to revise the chore calendar, yes,” he agreed.

 

“Well, bad news.  I  _ did  _ buy that lotion on accident.”

 

“Your accidents are better than mine,” Lance pointed out.  “I think you’ve earned yourself some more responsibility around here.”

 

“Lucky me,” she sighed dramatically.

 

“Lucky me,” Lance corrected, “and I gotta go take a better shower.  Care to join me? I’m pretty sure I’ve got an edible sugar scrub.”

 

Pidge considered a minute.  “Is this just your way of getting out of cooking tonight?  Because it’s your turn.”

 

“Pidgeon, are you seriously still hungry after all of that  _ eating _ ?” Lance teased.  “Dessert first didn’t spoil your dinner?”

 

Pidge swatted his shoulder.  “It’s a yes on the shower and you’re definitely not getting out of cooking tonight.  Besides, I think I worked up an appetite.” 

 

“Then I will be sure to feed you,” Lance promised, scooping her off the bed.  

 

Pidge wasn't sure if they were still making innuendos.  Probably. They’d probably never stop teasing each other with stupid lines, fuck it but that was fine with her.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m betting caramel and honey would taste weird together, but I wanted something other than chocolate, whipped cream, or strawberries since those come up alllll the time. So there! And I think Lance has pretty skin. <3
> 
> Also, I totally played Beetle Adventure Racing. You could unlike a police car (which was a Volkswagon Bug, just like all the cars) and use the siren to make calls pull over, lol. Good times. 
> 
> Pidge and Lance would absolutely place bets using sexual favors and you cannot change my mind.
> 
> Tomorrow is supposed to be Cuckolding with Kuron/Shiro and Keith, but that would be a longer fic and I might not have time. >_< Fair warning this time, though, so that’s something??? Also, I wrote this way too late and I'm so sleepy now and I stayed up super late last night why Saasan why. Love yourself more.


	22. Handjob & Frottage -- Sheith

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes you gotta shut up and let life happen--especially when life is a god of muscle with access to the employee break room.

Keith wasn't drunk, and he wasn't a slut.  He was, however, a bit tipsy and very horny so when Lance bet him $10 that he didn’t have the balls to go hit on “that pile of muscle you’ve been eyeing all evening, seriously dude, you’re not fucking subtle”, he raised his chin, marched across the club floor, and stared up into endless steel eyes.  

 

He might have forgotten to say something.

 

The steely-eyed muscle smiled down at him like a benevolent god.  “Hi there,” said the god, “are you enjoying yourself this evening?”

 

Inspiration struck.

 

“I could be enjoying myself a lot more,” Keith said, casually brushing his fingers along the man’s forearm.  Why couldn’t sober Keith be this bold?

 

The god blinked and then coughed. “Oh yeah?” he said.  “Would you like something to drink?”

 

“Well,” Keith drawled out, eyes roaming the god’s generous form, “I do see a tall drink of water, and I am feeling _quite_ thirsty.”  The ‘quite’ was accompanied by a squeeze of the god-man’s arm and Keith smirked when he leaned forward to whisper “I’m absolutely _parched_.”

 

This was the part of the evening where Keith got his ass kicked and made ten dollars--and then chewed Lance out for somehow implanting pick up lines into Keith’s subconscious.

 

Well, that’s what Keith expected to happen.  Instead, the god-man grinned and leaned down.  

 

“I’m not on the menu tonight, babe, but I could give you a free sample,” he purred.

 

Keith had no idea what that meant, but sometimes you gotta shut up and let life happen--at least when life is sliding his broad hands down your sides and dragging you closer to guide you into the kind of kiss that’s so sinfully dirty it’s probably illegal in some countries.  

 

The god’s eyes fluttered when he pulled back with groan.  “Fuck,” he said, “give me two minutes.  Don’t.  Move.”

 

The muscle god was back in less than a minute (which was good, because Keith was already starting to think he might have made the whole thing up--the man was _unreal_ ).

 

“Everything okay?” Keith asked as the man took his hand and tugged him along.

 

“Yeah, just had to let my boss know I was going on break,” he said breathlessly.  “Sorry, the employee room is occupied but I, um, have keys to the closet.”  The man stopped and looked down at their joined hands.  “Shit, I didn’t even ask you.  Wow.  Shit.  Um, can I give you a handjob?”

 

Yes.  On the graves of my ancestors yes.

 

“Can I give _you_ one?” Keith countered.  

 

“Jesus fuck,” the man said, swallowing hard.  He dragged Keith through a door marked employees only and then pressed him against what was presumably the closet door, lips and teeth attacking Keith relentlessly the moment they were alone.  Keith was swept up in the man’s tide but fuck if he wasn't willing to swim with the current.  By the time man fumbled his keys into the lock and crowded him into the closet, Keith was rock hard and desperate.

 

Somehow the muscle god loomed even larger in the small space.  So long as he was willing to give, Keith was eager to take, and the man could barely pry him off long enough to paw at his belt.  

 

“Christ you’re hot,” the man swore in awe, pausing mid-strip in favor of staring at Keith.

 

“Have you ever seen a mirror?” Keith shot back.  He had his pants open and boxers shoved past his waist and damn if it wasn't thrilling to be gawked at.  It was also unfair to be the only one with his dick out, and he started to help the giant.  The man shot to action immediately and oh fuuuck when he sprang free, Keith almost asked to suck him off instead.  That cock was thick and cut and _begging_ to be worshipped, but jeez he didn’t even know the guy’s name.  Maybe don’t push your luck too much, dude.

 

(‘Dude’?  You’re spending too much time around Lance.)

 

And then oh god the man had his hand around Keith’s cock and that was fucking perfect, and _shit_ his cock was amazing in Keith’s hand, too, and he was aching to his core with need, biting the man’s neck as he groaned.

 

“Fuck, baby, where did you come from?” the man gasped, and there wasn't a suave answer to that so Keith kissed him blindly and grabbed a handful of luscious ass instead.  The man pressed their hips together and somehow he had both their cocks and fuck that was amazing, pumping heat down his length and Keith’s hands couldn’t find a place to rest, clutching at whatever he could, slamming their lips together whenever he had breath for it.

 

Keith hadn’t even realized he was humping (hard) until the god-man cursed encouraging praises and fuck it so good, so fucking good.  

 

“Watch us,” the god half-commanded, half-begged, leaning his forehead onto Keith’s to stare down at them.  

 

Keith actually whimpered at the sight--his cock almost dwarfed in the man’s hand, furiously pumping against him.  He came gasping, the man cursing as he followed.

 

“Jesus fuck,” the man repeated, slumping against the wall, one arm slung almost casually behind Keith.  Keith followed him easily, resting on his chest and breathing hard.  “Didn’t see that coming.”

 

“Really?  ‘Cause you told me to look,” Keith said.  He could feel the man’s laugh rumbling in his chest.

 

“You are something else,” he said, shaking his head.  “I’m Shiro, by the way.”

 

Keith straightened and blushed.  Yeah.  Um, introductions.  “Keith,” he said, no quite sure if they should shake hands.

 

“Hey Keith,” Shiro said with a dopey grin.  “Nice to meet you.”

 

“Nice to meet you, too,” Keith agreed.  So fucking nice.

 

“Wow,” Shiro replied, shaking his head.  He grabbed a towel off a nearby shelf and handed it to Keith before helping himself to one.  “So, you’re welcome to just walk on out of here, no pressure, but I get off work in an hour if you want to, I dunno, have a drink?  Shit, we’re at a club, that’s probably a given.”

 

Was this real?  Was this fucking Adonis actually interested?  Fuck, even if it was just for a part two of a closet wank, Keith was _down_ for that.

 

“How about I have a drink and then see you in an hour?” Keith countered.  

 

“Sound perfect,” Shiro grinned.

 

It definitely did.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, one of my ferrets died yesterday. Kinda hate that I’m a day behind again, but yeah...needed the day. It’s why I missed an update and why I decided on an easier prompt. Tomorrow (or maybe later today?) is going to be part two of today’s fic, actually. I had a Fun Idea so that’s happening! Wall Sex. :3


	23. Wall Sex -- Sheith

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Do I need to say more than Round 2 of yesterday's fic? It's Round 2.

He hadn’t called.  Of course he hadn’t called.  Keith had promised to wait for a measly hour and then had to leave within ten minutes after Lance discovered he’d developed an allergy to maraschino cherries and had to be rushed to the ER after trying to impress a girl by tying the stem in his mouth.  

 

(For what it was worth, he did succeed--in the tying the stem.  The girl was more worried than impressed when his face started swelling.)

 

And so Keith had scribbled his number on a napkin, begged the bartender to give it to Shiro, and raced his friend to the hospital.  Lance ended up being fine, thankfully, but Keith’s phone had been silent.

 

Of course.

 

“You don’t even know if he got your number,” Pidge pointed out.  She was listening to him glumly retell the tale for the third time.

 

(He might have been sulking.)

 

“I gave it to the bartender, remember?” Keith sulked.

 

“Who probably gets a hundred numbers a day and threw it out,” Pidge shrugged.  “Look, I’m not saying this guy was hoping to buy you roses, but _he_ was the one who asked you to stay, remember?  Go back to the club. It’s not like he’s gonna think you’re a stalker when he was the one who wanted more.”

 

It was good advice.  Pidge always had good advice.  It was also 100% terrifying to go back to the club like a reasonable human being, but another bet of $10 was a sufficient prompt to send Keith meekly on his journey.  

 

(He honestly would have gone back on his own anyways--eventually--but let’s face it: taking money from Lance was always a treat.)

  
(And Keith was maybe a tiny percentage of coward where Gods of Muscle are concerned.)

 

~*~*~

 

The next weekend, Keith manned up and returned to the club and approached the bar.  Was every guy who worked here a mountain? This one was a massive but friendly looking guy, and his face went from generic-customer-service smile to omg-you-saved-my-ass relief in seconds.

 

“Closet snog guy!!  Oh thank god, I’m so glad you’re here.  I can’t believe Shiro actually wanted your number.”

 

“Um, none taken,” Keith blinked.  He might not be in Shiro’s league, but he wasn't hideous.  Ouch.

 

“No no no, I meant Shiro never wants _anyone’s_ number.  Plus stuff got spilled on it, so we couldn’t make out the number even after he dug the napkin out of the trash.  Jesus, I’m glad you showed up again. He’s been moping and it makes me hella guilty when he mopes. Hold on--I’ll get him up front and you two can, uh, talk.  Please just talk.”

 

Okay, so it seems he got a little famous for his...activities. Yikes. Should he just embrace this? Slut mode activated? Only where Gods were concerned, of course.  What an experience. What a religious experience. Suddenly, the god himself appeared from the crowd.

 

“Keith,” he said, out of breath.  Had he actually run? “You came back.  Sorry for not calling.”

 

“Hey, don’t worry about it.  Sorry for bailing on you,” Keith said, smiling sheepishly.

 

“Don’t worry about it,” Shiro smiled back.  

 

They stared at each other with awkward fondness before the bartender told them to stop blocking customers.

 

“Right!  Okay,” Shiro stammered. “I’m not off shift until we close, but can I get your number now, just in case?” He leaned over the bar and found a pen to offer to Keith.  “I don’t have my phone on me when I’m working, so maybe write your number on my arm.”

 

Keith wrote it on his abs instead.  

 

~*~*~

 

It was an accident.  Mostly. Keith had come back at closing and it turned out Shiro had some paperwork to do, so he’d hung out with him in the back to keep him company.  They’d been talking some and Keith had tried not to distract Shiro too much, but he’d been eager to be distracted, and somehow Keith was leaning against his desk and then sitting in his lap and then they were definitely making out.  And then they heard a door open somewhere in the building and both froze.

 

“Shit, that’s probably Allura,” Shiro gasped.  

 

“Should I leave?” Keith asked.

 

“No, I’m allowed to have guests back here,” Shiro said, but he looked nervous anyway.

 

“Will we be able to get back to this sooner if you don’t have to explain who I am and why I’m here?” Keith said.

 

And that was how Keith found himself hiding in a closet for the second time.  

 

~*~*~

 

Luckily, Allura had only returned for her purse and was gone again in short order.  Shiro opened the closet to tell Keith the coast was clear, but closets were apparently doing it for Keith.  He yanked Shiro in to join him.

 

He didn’t protest.

 

“What you want from me, baby?” Shiro growled, grinding against him.

 

“What are you willing to give me?” Keith countered, biting a nipple through the intriguingly stretched fabric of Shiro’s shirt.

 

“I don’t have condoms,” Shiro said regretfully.

 

“I do.”

 

Which was entirely thanks to Lance, who had given Keith a Batman wallet for Christmas and tucked in a magnum condom and thin packet of lube as “extra treats” with the gift.  Keith had left them in out of laziness more than anything else--he had _never_ expected to need them.

 

Shiro’s grip on his hip tightened noticeably and fuck if that wasn't encouraging.

 

“You have a preference on top or bottom?” he asked, licking his way down Keith’s neck.

 

Keith didn’t exactly have the experience to have formed much of a preference, but he did know a giant cock was a rare treat to be savored.

 

“Think you can split me open against the wall?” Keith asked.  He’d tried for a low, husky voice, but it ended up as a begging groan when Shiro squeezed his ass.

 

“Fuck, you’re thirsty,” Shiro laughed breathlessly.  

 

Judging by Shiro’s fevered hurry to strip, he was thirsty too, and neither of them managed to fully disrobe before Shiro hoisted him up.  Keith managed to brace himself against the door with his legs crushed between their bodies, ankles even with Shiro’s shoulders, and it was a damn good thing they’d already rolled on the condom because he had no desire to ever come down again.

 

“Shit, we would should have prepped you first,” Shiro gasped.  He’d somehow had the presence of mind to lube his fingers and was playing with Keith’s rim, but this wasn't the best angle for fingering.

 

“It’s fine, I can relax and take it.  Just go slow when you enter,” Keith assured him.  He knew himself and knew his control. He also knew he needed that dick in him yesterday.

 

Shiro hesitated, but then Keith grabbed under himself and helped him line up and that appeared to convince him.  He pressed in slowly and Keith moaned gratefully. Holy fuck, that cock felt even bigger than it looked and it was delicious. 10/10. Would bang, would recommend.

 

“You okay?” Shiro panted.

 

“Oh god yes,” Keith moaned.  “You just need to move for me, big guy.”

 

He hitched Keith up higher and started to thrust.

 

Oh fuuuuck he could reach _everywhere_ and it took only minor encouragement to get Shiro to _slam_ into him.  Keith’s hands scrambled to find a hold, settling on digging his fingers into a thick bicep with one hand and pulling at Shiro’s short hair with the other.

 

“Yes, fuck, that’s perfect,” Keith moaned, eyes filling with tears.

 

This might have been a selfish position because yup, nothing Keith could do put hang on and take it, but the gasping grunts from the man ramming into him told Keith that Shiro liked it when he could go rougher.

 

“Fuck, baby, look at you take it.  So good for me,” Shiro groaned.

 

Oh yes.  Muscle Daddy likes to pound.

 

Keith was crushed in half and split open and how had he never done this before?  Compared to this could he even say he’d _had_ sex?  He’d thought having your toes curl was a cliche’ but what do you know--that is real life thing and this was actually happening to him.  A man he barely knew was buried in him and fucking him into a limp and babbling mess and it was the best thing that had ever happened to him.  

 

Shiro was cursing his praises and Keith was losing his mind to blinding, crippling pleasure.

 

“Oh god,” he cried hoarsely.  “Fuck fuck I can’t--it’s so good so good--shit I’m gonna--”

 

Shiro didn’t slow his relentless pace, pushing Keith through an almost painful orgasm and Keith was crying from the perfect intensity of it all before Shiro’s hips stuttered and then slammed in a final time as the giant man trembled.  They clung together, panting, before Shiro gently pulled out and helped Keith down.

 

“Jesus, wow. I’ve never done _that_ before,” Shiro said, massive chest heaving.

 

“Oh, um, you sure seemed like you knew what you were doing.  Um, sorry?” Keith squeaked. He was pretty sure the god-man didn’t mean sex in general, but holy shit maybe they should have _talked_ before banging.

 

“Huh?  Oh! No, I meant, um--”

 

“Wall sex with a practical stranger?” Keith offered.

 

Shiro chuckled.  “Yeah, that one.”

 

“Me either.  Hell, I was pretty sure I was going to get punched when I hit on you the other night.”

 

Shiro’s face scrunched up.  “Did I look angry or something?  Am I that intimidating?”

 

“You’re about 10,000 levels out of my league, so yeah, pretty intimidating,” Keith said shyly.  

 

“Well, I promise not to punch or otherwise hit you,” Shiro said with adorable sincerity.  “Unless you’re into that,” he added with a mischievous wink.

 

Jesus fuck.

 

“So,” Shiro cleared his throat, “I know we’ve spent 50 minutes out of the total hour we’ve known each other making out or fucking, but I swear I really did want to buy you a coffee or dinner or something.”

 

He was blushing pretty hard, which was adorable.

 

“Despite jumping you at every opportunity, I would also like to talk and get a chance to know more about you,” Keith said, blushing pretty hard himself.  (You know, get to know something other than what’s in your pants.) “Ohhh shit. Your coworker kinda told me to just _talk_ to you.  Oops.  Sorry if we just wrecked company policy or something.  You’re not going to get in trouble, are you?”

 

Shiro laughed.  “Hunk said that?  Don’t worry about it.  I’m the boss anyway, so if I want a closet fuck, I’ll have a closet fuck.”

 

“You’re the boss?” Keith said, eyes wide.  “What were you doing out in the club the other night?  Don’t you have peons for that?”

 

“I like to be hands on,” Shiro said, raising his eyebrows when Keith snorted.  “Hands on at work.” Keith snorted again. “I usually spend at least part of a shift on the floor.”  Keith laughed hard enough that Shiro joined him. “ _Anyway_ ,” Shiro tried again, “I co-own this place with Allura, so no, I’m not going to get in trouble.”

 

“Good,” Keith smiled.  He’d hate for any of this to be unpleasant for Shiro in any way.  As for himself, Keith was still weak-kneed and partially held up by a strong arm and with any luck he’d be feeling this for _days_.

 

(Jesus fuck.)

 

“Okay,” Shiro said, clearing his throat again, “there’s this nice 24 hour diner nearby I stop at sometimes after work.  Want to get something?”

 

“How are their closets?”  Keith grinned. Shiro blushed hard.  “I’m kidding, I swear. A diner sounds nice.  They have pancakes? Now that my thirst is satisfied, I’m somehow hungry.”

 

Shiro laughed, still blushing.  “Yeah, they have pancakes.”

 

~*~*~

 

The pancakes were amazing, and Keith decided he was bold enough sober to ask if this could potentially become a regular thing.

 

Turned out Shiro was about to ask the same thing.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Intro stuff felt rushed, but whatever. Gotta try to keep Kinktober entries a smidge short, ya know? And the important thing is these boys are dorks and horny as hell. Also, I love the idea of Lance doing an awesome cherry trick and then immediately going to the ER. The more trouble I can make that boy cause the better.
> 
> Hope I didn’t scare anyone with lack of fingering/foreplay. From what I understand, anal can be reasonably (and often is) accomplished without it. Slow on entry, a bit to adjust, and then have fun. However, since fics almost ALWAYS have it, I keep writing it so no one worries. XD Plus, foreplay is nice. I guess the whole omg-you-need-three-fingers-first-and-even-then-it’s-a-big-deal thing isn’t accurate.
> 
> (I almost wrote ‘finger-gunning’ instead of ‘fingering’ and that just. Makes me. So happy.)
> 
> I’m thinking Allura totally knew Keith was back there ‘cause she and Hunk gossip. She said something to Shiro about not staying too late and working too hard because he’s young and “really should meet someone” and all that, and he’s just sitting there, blushing to his ears, nodding solemnly. :)
> 
> This one was kinda odd in that I usually write virgin!Keith and gentle!Shiro. Yay for a difference? Did anyone like that?
> 
> ANYWAY. That was definitely more than 1k words. Oops. I’m sure y’all are disappointed in me. I’m still a day behind, so this evening’s fic/tomorrow morning’s/SOON is Pegging with Plance. Been excited about this one~~ I usually ship Lance as very straight, but I also love him taking stuff up the butt. I dunno. I have no reasons, just Needs. And straight guys can like butt stuff, so there. Actually, I’m excited for all but one of the rest of the days. :333 I can’t believe it’s the 24th already. Time flies when you’re having smut.
> 
> And btw, thank you so much to everyone who left such kind words about my ferret. Her name was Badger and she was adorable and a little terror and also pretty sweet.


	24. Pegging -- Plance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Earth pulls itself back together post-occupation, Lance decides they should visit the newest re-opened shop. And then try out a product.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is set in my Pidge is a Girl AU, so that means everyone is over 18 and these two have been dating for probably about two years at this point.

The first shops that appeared on the freshly liberated Earth sold food and basic emergency goods.  Then came the clothing and a few housing supplies, such as sinks or furniture.  And then?

 

“Sex is on Pavlov’s hierarchy of needs, Pidge,” Lance said as he opened the door to the sex shop.  “I’m surprised we didn’t get one of these sooner.”

 

“We did get ‘sex’ sooner--we got lube and condoms sooner.  Also, I don’t know that  _ toys  _ are on the hierarchy and you’re thinking of Maslow,” Pidge replied, amused.  

 

“Never heard of him,” Lance shrugged.  

 

The shopkeeper greeted them and asked if they were looking for anything in particular.  They were “just looking to support local business” Lance informed them with a thumbs up.  Pidge tried not to roll her eyes.  In one of their precious moments of free time, Lance had suggested they check out what new shops had gone up.  There more aliens arriving by the day, and they brought with them goods the paladins had gotten used to in space, so Pidge had happily agreed.  Lance had then made a beeline for this particular store.

 

“What kind of dildos do you like?” Lance asked her, picking up a nearby model.

 

“Lance, that’s for a strap on,” she replied, failing to hold back a giggle.

 

“Oh.”  Lance stared at the object in question.   “Probably not for a first time user,” he concluded.

 

“Did you  _ want  _ to be a first time user?” Pidge teased.

 

Lance’s hesitation said it all.

 

 

~*~*~

 

 

He hadn’t wanted to be a first time user--or at least he’d never considered it.  However, Lance prided himself on his open-minded approach to sex (let Pidge do absolutely anything she wanted because yay!) and he was always willing to try anything once.  The only thing they’d ever done to his ass had been a small vibrator--an instant favorite--so, once presented with the idea of pegging, Lance figured Why Not?  And that was how Lance ended up on their bed, face down, legs spread, trying very hard not to squirm.

 

“Does it feel bad back here or are you just that nervous?” Pidge’s voice came from behind him.  She patted his thigh reassuringly.  “You know I’m stopping the second you don’t want this.”

 

“Just nervous,” Lance said, voice muffled by his pillow.  “It’s a lot bigger than the other one.”

 

“Than the vibrator?  Yeah, but I’m pretty sure you’ve had bigger shits than this.  It’s a stretchy area.  You’ll be fine.  We’ll go slow and if you hate it, we’ll stop,” Pidge said matter of factly.  To some it might have been a bit cold, but to Lance it was calming.  He liked that her approach was calculated--it was so  _ Pidge _ \--and it meant that she was going to be on a sharp watch for his reactions (just as she would watch for the reactions of any experiment--another thought someone else might have found cold but Lance found comforting).  

 

Pidge ended up distracting him with light chatter on random topics and it wasn't long before he found himself relaxed and pliant--and maybe even a little good.  

 

“Okay, if you’re ready, I’m going to try putting the toy in--just by itself for now.  If you don’t like it, we won’t bother with the actual fucking,” Pidge said briskly, once again very businesslike as she withdrew her fingers.  

 

(Why did he love that?  So clinical.  Oh.  He might like medical play.  Hmm.  Thoughts for later.)

 

Lance felt the toy begin to breach him.  It was definitely more than Pidge’s fingers, but a murmured reminder to relax was all the encouragement he needed to let it.  

 

“Fuck I like watching stuff go into you,” Pidge muttered, possibly to herself.  

 

(Hot.)

 

“I can’t exactly feel what I’m doing in there, so tell me if something isn’t right,” Pidge said as she started to carefully maneuver the toy.

 

“You’ll be the first to know,” Lance said with a cracked voice, making her giggle.  

 

(Fuck he loved making her laugh.)

 

“According to my calculations, this should hit your prostate right around here--”

 

“YUP,” Lance squeaked.  He gave her a thumbs up before she could worry.  “I’m fine, just surprised.”

 

He could  _ feel  _ her self-satisfied smile without so much as glancing over his shoulder to see it, and she began to move the toy again, experimenting with speed and angle and yes, yes this was definitely getting...interesting.  Very interesting.  

 

“How’re you feeling?  Do you think you’re ready?” Pidge asked.  She pulled out the toy after he gave her a thumbs up.  “Um, would it be okay if you were on your back for this...?  I’d like to see you.”

 

“I’m kind of embarrassed right now,” Lance said, muffling himself in his pillow.

 

“Me too,” Pidge said solemnly.  “I have a dick.”

 

Lance laughed and then rolled over, grinning up at her.  “Hi Katie,” he said.

 

“Hi Lance,” she smiled, kneeling between his legs and hoisting him into her lap.  “Ready for me to wreck you?”

 

“Bring it on,” he smirked.  

 

It took some adjusting for Pidge to find a good angle, but Lance was perfectly happy to help her and then yes--she  _ had  _ it.

 

“Ohhh fuck, yeah, like that,” Lance gasped.  

 

Pidge looked almost annoying pleased with herself--and she might have mouthed “bingo” at him--as she settled into her rhythm.  Dammit but he loved when she took control like this.  A confident Pidge was a sexy Pidge, and she had her hands on his hips, holding him at the perfect position with a self-assuredness that told him to lie back and enjoy--she had this completely taken care of.  

 

“You look good under me,” she grinned.  “Touch yourself.  Wanna hear you moan.”

 

Lance obeyed immediately, capturing himself with one hand and twisting his other into the sheets.  

 

“Oh god--nngh--yeah,” Lance groaned.  The dual pleasures of cock and prostate coupled with Pidge’s predatory look was  _ really  _ doing it for him.  “Just like that.”

 

“Then say my name,” Pidge growled with a smile.

 

“Pidge  _ Pidge _ ,” he cried.  “More, more like  _ that  _ fuck fuck more--”

 

“Good boy,” she said, add her hand to his and swirling her thumb over his head as she picked up the pace.  He was coming in seconds.

 

 

~*~*~

 

 

“So,” Pidge smirked after she’d cleaned him up, “how was it?”

 

“Girl, give me two minutes and I will give you the eating out you  _ deserve _ ,” Lance promised, still breathing hard.

 

Pidge laughed.  “Take all the time you need,” she said, snuggling down next to him, “but that does sound nice.”

 

“Mmm.   _ You’re  _ nice,” Lance countered.  “Thanks for doing good things.”

 

“I think you mean  _ great  _ things,” she corrected, kissing his forward, “and I have a new respect for your abs.  Jesus.  I need to work on my core.”

 

“Girl, I’ll work on your core,” he replied, getting a giggle and a swat for his trouble.  

 

“You’re the worst,” she said.

 

“You mean the best,” he corrected and, perfect thing that she was, she agreed.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love these two dorks. So much. ;^; Allurance is a very pretty ship and I like how we’ve seen a lot of character growth through that relationship, but… I love these two dorks. And as I’ve said a million times, I love friends-to-lovers. I also love enemies-to-friends-to-lovers. I like it when people are friends, lol. XD But really, with Allura I’ve gotten the impression that she tolerated his affection and then enjoyed his admiration of her personal qualities, and then eventually admired his qualities, but they don’t feel like *friends* to me. I dunno. Not my thing. 
> 
>  
> 
> (By the way, a good love at first sight is fun, too. XD But he was more like… “oooo a hot girl!” and not “wow, this girl in particular”. Which again, does end up showing his growth and I like that, but it’s not really my thing.)
> 
>  
> 
> Next fic is Scent with Sheith. I’m hoping antis don’t read it and kill me, lol. You’ll see why.
> 
>  
> 
> Love you guys~! I’m getting closer to caught up!!


	25. Scent -- Sheith

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro makes a mistake while doing the laundry.

It was laundry day and Shiro was missing Adam.  He’d left two days ago on a short mission to one of Mars’ moons.  He’d be back in less than three weeks, but the first few days were always rough and Shiro was feeling lonely as he sorted through their dirty laundry.  It was probably gross, but he felt an urge to smell Adam and he fished out a sweaty workout shirt and breathed in.  It smelled nice.  Especially nice.  Double nice, even.  Absence makes the heart grow fonder, or the nose in this case.  

 

Shiro sat on the bed and palmed himself.  He hesitated a moment and then decided he was doing laundry anyway, so he held the shirt to his nose, took himself in hand, and jacked off in his sweatpants.  It helped ease the loneliness.  A little.  With a sigh he tossed the shirt on the basket and shucked off the pants, adding them to the pile of laundry.

 

His phone rang and he walked to his dresser to check it.  Huh.  Keith was calling.

 

“Hi Keith.  What’s up?”   
  


 

“Hey Shiro.  Did you happen to end up with my workout clothes last time we sparred?  I can’t find them anywhere.”

 

Oh.  Oh no.

 

“Um, hold on, let me look,” Shiro said, willing his voice to be normal.  He set down the phone and dashed to the laundry basket.  Why did everyone have to wear the same Garrison-issued clothes?!  He grabbed the shirt and looked at the tag.  Size medium.  Guilty.

 

Swallowing hard, he picked back up the phone.  “Yeah, looks like I might have.  Probably just grabbed everything off the bench when we were in the locker room.”

 

“No worries,” Keith said.  “Just give it back to me next time we spar.”

 

“Sure, sounds good,” Shiro squeaked.  He hung up.  

 

Oh fuck, this was awkward.  Shiro had technically just jerked off to a 17 year old.  Granted, he’d been thinking about his boyfriend at the time, but… Wow.  Um.  Wow.  Keeping this little sin a secret and taking it to his grave, thanks very much.  

 

Huh.  Keith had smelled really nice though. Maybe he should ask him what brand of deodorant or shampoo he used?  Nope.  Too awkward.  

 

Shiro shook his head and resumed his chore--and maybe added a little extra detergent.

 

 

~*~*~

 

 

“Mmm, you smell amazing,” Shiro sighed, burying his nose in the crook of Keith’s neck as they cuddled together during their afterglow.  It was years now Shiro had first discovered how wonderful Keith smelled and he still didn’t know his secret.  

 

“Are you seriously sniffing me again?” Keith chuckled.  “Why do you always do that?”

 

“Because you smell good,” Shiro said, not changing position.  “You always smell good.”

 

“Really?” Keith smiled, unconvinced.  “Even when I’m sweaty after sparring?”

 

“Especially then,” Shiro admitted.  “But, I like you best now, after you’ve been moaning my name.”

 

“You’re embarrassing,” Keith blushed and Shiro chuckled.

 

“So what is it you use anyway?  What type of soap or body wash?” Shiro persisted.  

 

Keith made a shrugging motion.  “I dunno.  Whatever’s available?”

 

“It makes no sense,” Shiro said.  “You smelled the same in space, too.”

 

“Maybe you’re just gross and like the way  _ I _ smell,” Keith said, flicking Shiro on the nose.

 

Huh.  How had he not thought of that?

 

“It’s not gross if you smell nice,” Shiro countered.  “Isn’t part of attraction based off pheromones anyway?”

 

“In that case, I can safely inform you that you smell nice, too,” Keith smiled.  “But unlike you, I’m not obsessed with it.”

 

“You’re missing out,” Shiro told him, taking another deep breath.  

 

“Hmm, well you’ll have to make me sweaty again--just so you can enjoy it,” Keith grinned.

 

And Shiro was happy to take him up on it.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I GOT CAUGHT UP. (This is the second update of the day, btw, just in case you missed the first one.)
> 
> I was a bit tempted to make this an ABO since it’s scent, but that would be the easy way out. XD Besides, ABO is really its own realm of kinks. 
> 
> (Yummy kinks.)
> 
> Did I need to mark this as underage…? Because I really don’t think so. So I’m not going to. HAH.
> 
> Tomorrow is lactation and guys….I’m embarrassed to admit this...but I’m REALLY excited. I blame Ilovelocust. Yup. Not myself. Yup.


	26. Lactation -- Sheith

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It wouldn't be space without at least one encounter with Sex Pollen.

It was the porn cliche’ of the century, but Shiro was pretty sure he’d been hit in the face with sex pollen.  There were a lot of clues, really. The name of the plant (which translated roughly to Fertility Arousing Powder Vegetable) was a pretty good one, but certain recent developments were damning in their glaring, painful arrival: Shiro was lactating.  Or he hoped he was, because god only knows what the alternative might be.

 

It was day three on this planet and that made it three days since Shiro had gotten a faceful of pollen thanks to tripping directly into a giant flower.  He’d commed the Castle to ask about potential side effects and was assured the vegetation on the planet was harmless. Coran had called him privately later to relay that the pollen Shiro had inhaled did sometimes have “fertile” effects, but that sounded more like an advertisement for upping sperm count--not for other fluids.  And now, here he was, pectorals tight and tender, nipples swollen and beginning to drip white.

 

It was a small mercy that he was nearly alone on the planet.  He doubted he could have handled being surrounded by the rest of the crew.  It was just him and Keith, though, and that might have made it worse.

 

He’d been looking forward to this mission, too.  A whole week with his best friend? Perfect. If things went well, he was going to confess and explore the tenuous Something that had been growing between them.

 

Things had not gone well.

 

“Shiro, um, your tits are leaking,” Keith said that evening at dinner, looking very pointedly in the other direction.

 

Shiro glanced down.  Why, yes they were. Fuck.   Twin wet spots blossomed on his chest, loudly advertising his predicament.  It was bad enough that they were starting to really hurt--did they have to smash his pride like that?  Take him down 20 notches in front of his crush? Wonderful.

 

“It’s the pollen,” he explained, shame flushing his face red.  “It’s making me...produce.”

 

“Milk?”

 

“I think so.”

 

Keith grimaced.  “That must hurt.”

 

Huh?  How did Keith know that?   _Why_ did Keith know that?

 

“One of my foster families had goats,” Keith explained, guessing Shiro’s curiosity without him needing to voice it.  “The nannies had to be milked daily or it really hurt them. Do you know how to?”

 

“How to what?” Shiro asked, dreading the answer he knew was coming.

 

“Milk something.”

 

God help him.  

 

“No.  Is it hard to do?” Shiro winced.

 

“Well, not once you get the hang of it, but based on how much you’re, um, leaking, I’m guessing you haven’t milked yet,” Keith said awkwardly.

 

Shiro nodded.  No getting around this, then.  Might as well do this sooner rather than later.  “Alright,” he said, tugging up shirt, “so how do I do this?”

 

It occurred to him half a second later that this might have signaled to Keith that he expected Keith milk him when in reality he was only intended to follow instructions and make sure he knew what he was doing before continuing in privacy and then hiding forever.  Thankfully, Keith only mimed the gestures.

 

“Anatomy is different, of course, since you don’t have teats,” Keith said, comically red but also surprisingly scientific, “but the idea is to coax the milk out in a two-fold process.  Place fingers around the nipple to pinch it and pull gently but firmly and use your other hand to prevent the milk from going back up. It’s kind of a pinch-then-stroke alternation between your hands.  Make sense?”

 

Theoretically yes, but that also made more sense on an animal with an actual udder (thank god it hadn’t reached that stage).  Shiro experimented, using one hand to knead and the other to pull. A trickle of white dripped free.

 

“Ow,” he hissed quietly.

 

“Yeah, that will probably hurt for a little bit,” Keith said apologetically.  “It looks like you’ve got the right idea. I’ll give you some privacy.”

 

“Thanks,” Shiro said gratefully.  “For the privacy and the advice.”

 

Keith gave him a thumbs up and left.

 

It took some experimenting, but Shiro found a rhythm that at last let the milk flow out of him.  It was almost _good_ \--the pressure in his chest was easing and it slid into a painful, aching relief.  No matter how carefully he tugged, his swollen nipples still hurt, but thankfully his chest was draining in earnest and he felt better with every drop.  He was, however, making a mess. He had greatly underestimated the amount of fluid that had built up over the course of three days he had to lean over as he knealed, creating an embarrassing puddle.  Thank god he’d decided to do this outside Black--cleaning this up would have been yet another level of pride demolished.

  


He was pretty sure he hadn’t fully finished with the one side before he switched to the other--having the relief just made the pain stand out more--and the puddle grew.  It did not, however, grow as much as he needed it to. He’d gotten at least half the milk out, but his nipples were simply to sore for him to continue. Fuck. Well, there was always tomorrow.  Things were certainly much better for the time being. He rolled back down his shirt (why bother with a clean one? Keith already knew) and wandered in search of Keith to let him know the coast was, more or less, clear.

 

“How’d it go?” Keith asked when Shiro found him.

 

“It’s a lot better, but I can’t get them to empty,” he admitted.

 

“Are they filling up that again fast?” Keith said in alarm.

 

“No, no,” Shiro shook his head.  “If they’re filling up again it’s minimal.  I just mean I can tell there’s...more.”

 

“Okay, um.  Okay,” Keith nodded.  “Does this mean you want me to help you?  Because I will if you want me to.”

 

That had honestly not occurred to Shiro, and he was simultaneously filled with hope and horror.  He’d pictured Keith touching him a lot of different ways, but this has certainly never made the list.  Take what you can get? Or don’t be a creep and just let your friend help you with an embarrassing problem?  Going with the second approach.

 

“If you’re willing to, that would be nice,” Shiro said.  His mortification was just about complete, but so was his tolerance for painful “tits”.  The sooner he could get his chest back to normal, the better.

 

Shiro sat on a log, took off his shirt, and dropped it in his lap.  It was a lost cause and for the moment might as well serve as a towel.  Keith half-crouched in front of him and examined his chest thoughtfully.  

 

(Again, not on his list of reasons of why he wanted Keith to be looking at him.)

 

“Sorry if this hurts, but I’ll try to be as gentle as possible,” Keith said.  He placed his hands on one of Shiro’s pectorals and kneaded the muscle. Shiro winced.  “Sorry,” Keith said again. He shifted his hands and found a way to rub with his thumbs that was significantly better, and Shiro sighed in relief when Keith was able to produce more milk--even if it was just a trickle.  

 

Keith worked to massage the milk “down” as he called it before even touching Shiro’s nipples, and it helped.  It was still, however, not enough, and at last Keith stood back and frowned.

 

“I think I’m going to have to suck on you to get it flowing again,” Keith admitted.  “Is that okay with you?”

 

“ _You’re_ okay with that?” Shiro said, shocked.  He _did_ mind (in a way), actually, but that was secondary to his surprise at Keith’s calm acceptance of the situation.

 

“It’s space, Shiro,” Keith said, scrunching up his face in amusement.  “Space is weird.”

 

That was probably the truest thing anyone had said since they left Earth.  “Space is weird”.  He should get that on a t-shirt.

 

“Yes it is,” Shiro agreed with a small laugh.  “Um, so yeah, if you don’t mind, would you…” He gestured vaguely to his chest.  At this point, he’d accept pretty much any solution that would resolve the situation faster.

 

Keith nodded and they figured out a position, settling on having Shiro lie on his back with Keith draped half over him.  The ground was hardly comfortable and Shiro was dying of embarrassment, but fuck if there wasn't something arousing about the whole thing--probably the part where Keith was about to suck on his nipples.  Yup.  That would do it.

 

Keith’s lips were gentle as they closed around his nipple.  He flicked his tongue over the bud and began to suck, hands carefully kneading Shiro’s breast, and thank god the milk began to trickle again.  Shiro barely bit back a whimper at the relief. Keith kept his sucking gentle, mindful of the swollen and tender state of the nipples, and massaged at the flesh just a little harder.  Milk flowed freely and Shiro nearly moaned.

 

“Thank you, that’s--” _amazing_? “--so much better,” Shiro said.

 

Keith gave a hum of acknowledgement (which was not fair--the vibration felt unbelievable).  All of it was unbelievable. He had Keith-- _Keith!-_ -licking his nipples and when Shiro felt brave enough to peek, the look on his face was exquisite, like he had never been so lost in pleasure and _fuck_ Shiro’s dumb brain wanted to lick off the milk that was running down Keith’s chin. And, speaking of pleasure, the attention to his sensitive nipples had sent more than a little blood to Shiro’s far too responsive cock and there was no way Keith hadn’t noticed.  Dammit.

 

But _fuck_ it was so good--Shiro could feel his chest emptying into Keith’s waiting mouth, his tongue soft and warm and careful.  It was getting hard to keep quiet and Shiro bit his cheek, willing himself silent.  A small moan escaped. ...wait, was that from _Keith_?

 

Looking mortified, the Red Paladin pulled back.  “Sorry, you taste _really_ good.”

 

“I’d win the blue ribbon at the fair?” Shiro tried to joke, face flaming red.  Why exactly had that compliment done so much for him?!  Oh god.

 

“Um, sure,” Keith offered, clearly meaning a different kind of good.  “I can stop if it’s too weird for you.”

 

“Keith, as I’m sure you’ve noticed, I’m hard as a rock right now,” Shiro said with a straight face.  “Space is weird.”

 

Keith managed to laugh and, blushing, admitted he was hard, too.  “Stupid sex pollen,” he said, rolling his eyes.

 

Yup.  Definitely the sex pollen.

 

Shiro hesitantly offered his other breast (he had to actually call it that now, didn’t he?  Dammit).  Keith accepted without protest. This time Shiro let himself moan and, based on the dark-eyed look Keith shot up at him, it was appreciated.

 

Maybe not such a bad plant after all.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reeeeeally wanted to keep going, but this is Kinktober, not write-a-20k-milk-fic-tober. I dunno. I guess it turns I’m a sucker for these two getting white fluids out of each other’s erogenous zones? =/ Plus, as mentioned repeatedly, I love Shiro’s nips. 
> 
> I DIDN’T ALMOST FORGET TO POST THIS. That would never happen. ;^;
> 
> Tomorrow is supposed to be Exhibitionism/Voyeurism with Sheith, but I’m not all that happy about the scenerio I’ve got in mind, so I might switch it out. Who knows? Not me!


	27. Multiple Orgasm -- Sheith

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith will never stop being afraid of losing Shiro again, but Shiro knows a way to help.

Keith was insecure, and Shiro knew it.  Not insecure in their relationship--they had proven a dozen times over to the universe that there was no one and nothing important than the other--and not even insecure in himself.  He was insecure about Shiro’s very existence. 

 

Shiro still had nightmares of his time with the Galra and of his time in void.  But, it was Keith who cried the most in his sleep, often whimpering Shiro’s name.  Shiro would soothe him awake with kisses. Keith would apologize for waking him up, for being weak.  Shiro never saw it that way. He was terrified of losing Keith--he couldn’t imagine the pain Keith had felt  _ actually  _ losing Shiro, multiple times.  After a week straight of especially bad nights, Shiro decided it was time reassure his boyfriend with extra comfort or, more accurately, make him come until he cried.

 

“Sh-iro,” Keith whined, fisting the sheets as he arched his back.  “Shiro you gotta stop.”

 

Shiro merely hummed as he stroked just a little fast, two fingers deep while his other hand played with his balls.

 

“Shiro, I’m serious!  I’m gonna come,” Keith gasped.

 

“So come,” Shiro said, kissing his thigh.  

 

“But you--we haven’t--” Keith stammered, unable to speak.

 

“Come,” Shiro said, a hint of command growling in his voice as he took Keith’s cock in hand and pumped.

 

Keith spilled on his stomach, panting.  

 

Shiro murmured his praises, keeping his fingers inside but avoiding Keith’s prostate as he massaged his walls, taking his hand off Keith’s cock to rub down his sides.  He waited until Keith’s breathing was steady again and then took back up his work.

 

“Shi-ro?  Shiro wha--what are you doing?” Keith moaned, squirming.  He was on the edge of over sensitivity, having rested just enough for the sensations to be more interesting than painful.

 

“Watching you.  Loving you,” Shiro said simply.  He thumbed over Keith’s head and earned a groan.  “Making you come,” he grinned.

 

“Aren’t y--hnn--aren’t you gonna--ahh!”

 

“Enter you?” Shiro smiled.  “Eventually. I need you to come again for me first.”

 

Keith almost grumbled, but the effect was lost by the way he was pressing back onto Shiro’s fingers.  

 

“I want  _ more _ , Shiro,” he whined.  

 

“But you can come like this,” Shiro said reasonably, fingers barely teasing the edge of his prostate.  

 

Keith groaned and whined louder.  “But I want more--I want--want--ahhn--more Shiro more please,” he begged.

 

“Since you asked nicely, I suppose so,” Shiro said, kissing his way to Keith’s hips and then nipping at the bone.  He added a third finger and immediately attacked his prostate, making Keith shout.

 

“More, Shiro, I need-- _ oh god _ \--I need it need you,” Keith begged.  He was almost thrashing on Shiro’s fingers and Shiro began to pump his cock hard.

 

“That’s it lovely--yes, so good.  So perfect me, come for me,” Shiro murmured.  He swallowed down Keith’s cock and sucked him into release in seconds. 

 

Shiro let Keith rest for a moment, stroking his sides and kissing his way up his chest before nuzzling at his cheek.  

 

“Do you have one more for me?” he asked sweetly.  

 

Keith laughed weakly.  “Are you trying to kill me?” he asked with a grin.  

 

“Well you did say something about wanting me in you,” Shiro whispered, kissing around his ear.  He smiled as he felt Keith part his legs to welcome him. 

 

He was careful as he pushed in.  Keith was tender and sensitive but so warm and willing--he was insatiable, but not for simple sex.  No, he was craving intimacy, and when Shiro was low over him he grabbed with pleasure-weak arms to hold him closer.

 

“I’m with you, love.  I’m here,” Shiro promised.  

 

With slow, rolling movements of his hips, he coaxed a final release from his lover.

 

Keith cried as he came.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was this sweet? Hot??? I have no idea but I’m tired and it’s past midnight. I could NOT figure out what to do for this day. Took me forever. 
> 
> (Legit though--I doubt Keith will ever truly stop worrying that Shiro won't be torn away from him again. THESE TWO. I just. They're so. Ugggh. Too much.)
> 
> Tomorrow (today?) is Stripping with Sheith and it’s dedicated to Seiteki lol. She knows why~~


	28. Stripping -- Sheith

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith moves his body like water and Shiro is absolutely parched.

Shiro tapped his finger on the side of his glass, making the liquid jostle slightly.  It was almost time for Red’s dance. He knew he was pathetic, being nervous just to watch a strange do a routine on stage, but then he’d been a goner since the first time he saw one undulation from those enticing hips.  He might have gotten away relatively unscathed--perhaps just fuel for a few particularly excellent fantasies--but then the dancer had made eye contact with him near the end of the routine and gave him a cocky smile, holding his gaze during a set of absolutely obscene gyrations before winking.  

 

Shiro had managed to stay away for all of two days before crawling back to the club, a man caught by a mirage in a desert.  This was now his fourth visit to the club in a week. 

 

Pathetic.

 

The lights dimmed and the music started.  

 

_ Let’s have some fun, this beat is sick.   _

_ I wanna take a ride on your disco stick.   _

 

 

The lights came back and there was Red, wicked and untamed.  He was wearing a too-loose tank top that threaten to fall off shoulder, further highlighting how his shorts hugged his ass like a second skin.  He worked his way around the stage, establishing contact and teasing at the edge of his shirt, hips moving all the while. Shiro’s mouth was dry by the time Red sauntered past time and--holy shit--Red might not have lingered but he mostly definitely scanned him over and smirked.

 

_ Hold me and love me _

_ Just wanna touch you for a minute _

 

Almost casually, Red twirled around the pole before lifting up, his legs wrapping high above his head.  The loose shirt flowed down his chest, exposing his abs, and Red arched his back to let the cloth slide over his head and pool onto the floor.

 

The crowd cheered and Red swung back down, approaching a fan while rolling his body in a way that made Shiro shivered.  He watched in awe as Red flicked the buckle of his belt open and tugged slightly. The leather slithered out only a few inches and Red offered the loose end to a patron, letting them pull it free.  

 

_ Don’t think too much, just bust that dick _

_ I wanna take a ride on your disco stick _

 

Red was back in the middle of the stage, moving like sinful silk.  He fell to his knees, hips pumping into the air while he arched backward, stomach taunt and eyes closed.  Shiro wanted to lick from his abs up to his mouth and swallow the moan he was sure to find there.

 

_ Let’s play a love game, play a love game _

_ Do you want love or you want fame? _

_ Are you in the game? _

 

Red hopped up in a smooth motion from the floor.  When he opened his eyes, they immediately locked on Shiro.  He licked his lips.

 

Oh shit.

 

Never breaking his gaze, he worked his way to Shiro, hips still gyrating.  Oh fuck. 

 

_ I’m on a mission _

_ And it involves some heavy touching, yeah _

 

He leaned down, grinning like a predator.  “I heard you asked about my shifts.”

 

Was that not allowed?  Shiro swallowed. He probably made Red so uncomfortable, practically stalking him like that.  He glanced away but a single finger to his jaw guided him to look back.

 

“What do I have to do to get you to buy a private dance from me?” 

 

Oh fuck.

 

“Would you like that?”  Shiro gaped.

 

Red grinned and slide his hand down to his cock, tracing its outline. He was hard.  “What do you think?” he purred. He patted Shiro’s cheek playfully and whirled away, stalking back to the center of the stage.

 

Shiro was 100% pathetic and 100% going to buy a private dance.

 

_ Let’s play a love game _

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shiro is a businessman on an extended work trip. The host company has a guide take people out to introduce them to the “local nightlife” which just so happens to include Keith’s club (they classy af). Shiro is immediately In Trouble. However, it helps him out because when he informs Keith at the end of a private dance he tells Keith it’s last time visiting (with only the sincere, sweet intention of letting him know so he wouldn’t be counting on tips that wouldn’t be coming), and Keith is like “Omg what did I do wrong?! Please omg sorry” and Shiro explains that he was only in town for a month--which makes Keith up the courage to offer his number. Shiro is an idiot and thinks it’s because Keith does strip cam videos. It takes him a little bit to figure things out but he gets there. ;)
> 
> I know fuck all about stripping songs/clubs, so I went with Lady Gaga because I love her and, let’s face it, Keith telling Shiro to “bust that dick” would kill him instantly.
> 
> Writing actually sexy seduction instead of flirting-via-stupidity is really hard for me to write, guys. XD I only have real life experience with the second one…
> 
> Tomorrow is Double Penetration with Sheith. :) Good stuff.
> 
> (SO CLOSE. Tbh I’m getting a bit burnt out, but on the other hand omg I only just now started to get burnt out?! I got STAMINA. And I’m totally going to finish this, too!!!!)


	29. Size Difference -- Sheith

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The facts are in: there is a size difference in their relationship and both parties approve.

Sometimes it’s just fucking stupid what your monkey brain likes, but facts are facts: Shiro loved how small Keith was.  Now, don’t misunderstand--Shiro was well aware that he was a mountain who made just but everyone small seem.  But, there was something about Keith’s size that was just fucking perfect.  His hips, for starters.

 

Keith’s hips were narrow, slender, downright  _ tiny _ .  Shiro’s hands could *almost* fit all the way around them, and fuck if it wasn't immensely satisfying to hold onto them when he was forcing himself somehow deeper as Keith cried for more.  

 

Another thing--Shiro’s arms were bigger than Keith’s thighs.  His.   _ Thighs _ .  That right there was some major incentive to keep up his physique because damn.

 

(Damn.)

 

And it wasn't like Keith was dainty!  More than once Shiro found himself pinned during a sparring session and there were not a few times that Shiro had been flipped onto his back in bed (fucking heaven).  Plus, Keith could yank him down for searing kisses that made Shiro lose his mind and melt into a pliant, needy creature that Keith could handle as he pleased.  So no, he was tiny but he wasn't  _ dainty _ .  He was compact.  That was the word for it--compact.  He was fire and lightning in a pint-sized form and Shiro lived for it.  

 

It was probably just a caveman thing, really--some kind of “pick up your prize and haul them to your cave” micro-brain stupidity.  And it’s not like Shiro had a “thing” for “twinks” or whatever!  In fact, all his previous partners had been significantly taller and broader than Keith.  But  _ god _ \--it was a fucking thrill to scoop Keith up like he was nothing, to press him into the wall and  _ keep  _ him there.

 

(He had thrown Keith over his shoulder a time or two--gotta get to that bedroom before one or both them lost too many clothes--but so far he’d refrained from tucking Keith under his arm.  So far.)

 

Yup.  Facts were facts, and Shiro was completely gone for his tiny boyfriend.

 

 

~*~*~

 

 

Shiro was a fucking mountain and Keith loved to climb.  There was just so  _ much  _ of him, you know?  And all of it was muscle.  Just.  So much muscle.  So yeah, he was thirsty as hell but could you blame him?  

 

(So much muscle.)

 

And it wasn't the gross kind of muscle, either.  You know, the kind that bodybuilders got when they overdid things and it just ends up looking deformed and their veins are the size of Sharpie markers.  Gross.  

 

But Shiro--oh god his muscles were the stuff sculptors fucking  _ wished  _ they could chisel.  (Heh.  “Chiselled” muscles.  Punny.)  And they were  _ every _ where.  Shiro was so buff he could toss Keith around like he was a toy.  Literally.  It had happened.  Shiro had just fucking carried him to their bed and flung him onto it and holy shit.  It had been a religious experience.  Fuck, Shiro could probably  _ juggle  _ him if he wanted to--and Keith was dumb enough he’d probably find it hot.  

 

(Everything about Shiro was hot.)

 

And it’s not like Keith was tall but he wasn't short, either, thank you very much.  He’d never been into height differences, but oh dear god, scrambling  _ up  _ Shiro?  The stuff of wet dreams.  Plus, he had the broad factor going, and it added up to this giant god of a man who was thicc and perfect.  It translated  _ so  _ well in bed, too.  At any given time there were at least ten ways Shiro could crush him and that would be such a way to go.  Jesus fuck.  

 

Shiro threw his weight into his thrusts sometimes.  Keith had blacked out once.  It was, hands down, the best orgasm of his life, but it had taken a bit to reassure Shiro, poor guy. 

 

(He was such a gentle giant, which was its own realm of Yum.)

 

So yeah.  Facts are facts.  Keith could climb his man for days and he damn well intended to.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys. My dudes and ladies. I am burnout on smut. ;^; So, sorry about no double pen fic but at least this was fun…?? Gotta love their size difference. I swear I’m not that big on size differences but it works *so well* with them. Thirst, I tell you. 
> 
>  
> 
> Anyway. Last night, I couldn’t sleep. Instead, my brain decided to tell me the Sad Story of Shiro mourning Keith (if he had died at the end of season 7) and I already have almost all of it written. If it gets you even 1/10th the way it got me, you’ll be wrecked. So, fair warning…?? It’s just angst and feels. Also, I really need to remember that when I open myself up to the character’s emotions, I can mess myself up. Not in a bad way, but damn. I was crying constantly while I wrote it. It’s not done just yet, but expect it in a day or two. 
> 
>  
> 
> (Is this how I’m celebrating Halloween?? With a death fic???)
> 
>  
> 
> Tomorrow is Pantyhose with Plance. I’m so sorry to the person whose birthday it is that was hoping for Sheith. ;^; If I hadn’t had this one planned for weeks I would totally change it for you.


	30. Pantyhose -- Plance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance has a dirty secret. Pidge has a pair of pantyhose.

“Ugh, I can’t believe they sent me the wrong size,” Pidge huffed.  She’d just opened a package she’d gotten in the morning’s mail and she sounded pretty annoyed.  Pidge was rarely annoyed these days outside of things having to do with robotics or Lance.  That meant there was a 50/50 chance that Lance was in trouble.  Oh well.  He kinda liked getting in trouble.

 

“What’s up?” Lance asked nonchalantly, wandering over to the table.  

 

“Stupid website messed up and sent me a large instead of a small,” Pidge sighed, handing Lance the offending item.

 

Pantyhose.

 

(By SunSkin.)  

 

Lance swallowed.  Okay.  Play it cool.  There’s no way.  There’s no way she knows.  Rachel swore she wouldn’t tell.  Rachel swore on their Abuelita’s future grave that she’d  _ never  _ tell.  

 

Pidge sighed loudly.  “I guess I’ll send them back and order another pair.  Unless you think I should keep that size…?  You know, in case maybe you wanted to wear them…?”  

 

Lance slowly, slowly looked up and met her angelic, innocent, completely evil eyes.  She knew.  She 100% knew.

 

“Actually, what I need to do is make some calls and arrange for my sister’s funeral,” he said.  

 

Pidge burst out laughing.

 

“Don’t kill her!  It’s not her fault I swear,” she said through tears of delight. 

 

“Pidge, stop laughing.  I was a young man, I needed the money, and it was an  _ emergency _ ,” Lance stressed.

 

“A pantyhose emergency?!” Pidge howled.

 

“Yes!  You know Rachel is a photographer?  Well, she had a model cancel last minute and I was the right size--stop laughing--and I already shaved my legs--stop laughing, I already told you I used to do that for swimming!--and it was just the one time, and how was I supposed to know they’d keep using the picture for all their tights?!”

 

“Oh my god,” Pidge wheezed.  “I’m dating a famous model.  Give me credit--you  _ have  _ to give me credit--I ordered these without telling anyone  _ and  _ I kept a straight face until now.  I have been dying inside for days.   _ Days _ .”

 

Lance stuck out his tongue.  “No credit.  You’re just jealous because my legs look amazing.”

 

Pidge waved her hand.  “Photoshop,” she said, pausing to wipe at her eyes.

 

Lance narrowed his eyes.  “Girl, I have stellar gams and you know it.  If this is just a ploy to get to see my fine thighs in tights, consider the game as on because it is, Pidge.  It is Game. On.”  He stalked off with the package and returned two minutes later, legs now displayed in shimmering Opaque Velvet (by SunSkin, _Live Life More!_ ).  

 

Pidge wolf-whistled.  “Work it, babe!  Ugh, I do kinda hate that you look amazing right now.”  

 

Lance perched on the kitchen counter and crossed his legs.  “How’d you find out anyway if Rachel didn’t tell you?”

 

“I got bored while waiting for code to compile.  I remembered she was a photographer so I looked up her stuff and when I saw she did some things for SunSkin, well, it was pretty easy to figure it out from there,” Pidge shrugged.

 

“My little master sleuth.  Oh!  You should hack their database and find out how much money I’d have if they paid me by the picture,” Lance said eagerly.  

 

Pidge laughed again.  “What I  _ should  _ do is look at your contract.  You weren’t 18 yet--were you probably advised?  Did they take advantage of your lack of knowledge of the system?  Do you need a lawyer?”

 

Lance hopped off the counter and leaned down to kiss her forehead.  “You’re so evil, and I love you, but I should have known you were only after me for my millions.”

 

Pidge grinned and nodded.  “And your legs,” she added.

 

“The pantyhose are totally doing it for you, aren’t they?  This wasn't about embarrassing yours truly with my sordid past--it was an elaborate ploy to see me in my full splendor,” Lance smirked.  “Feast your eyes!” he cried, shaking his hips.  

 

Pidge was laughing hard again and really, that was all Lance wanted from life.

 

(And maybe whatever fashion dollars were owed him.)

 

**Smut bonus:**

Pidge might have laughed off the pantyhose incident, but Lance could her like a book.  He knew.  He knew what a tiny blush and a small glance at just the wrong moment meant.  And that was why, two days later, when Pidge crawled into bed at her usual ungodly hour and snuggled up next to her furnace of a boyfriend, she discovered that 1) he was wearing a large sleep shirt 2) he was wearing pantyhose and 3) he was wearing nothing else.  The boy might not have the powers of science on his side, but he did know a few things: the casualness of the shirt coupled with the shock of the tights would be a powerful combo--one that would result in him being woken up in a satisfactory fashion.

 

He was not wrong.

 

Lance was stirred from sleep by warmth to his groin.  

 

“Hi Pidge,” he said sleepily.  “Find something you liked?”  He cracked open an eye and peaked under the covers.  

 

Pidge glanced up at him through her lashes, not halting her kitten licks to his cock.  The blessed feeling of her tongue was muted by the sheer fabric but the tightness was surprisingly nice, and the harder he got, the tighter it became.

 

“You gonna pull me out of there?” he asked.

 

She cocked an eyebrow and kept licking, pausing to mouth down his length before working her way back up.  That was definitely a “no”.  He groaned.

 

“Okay,” he nodded, his voice breathy as he shifted his legs for her.  “Okay, do what you want.”

 

He wondered vaguely if it was hard to get semen out of tights, because he was about to find out.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I originally wrote out an apology for not including smut in this. Then I pictured Pidge licking Lance’s cock through pantyhose. Yup.
> 
>  
> 
> (And I don’t like guys in lingerie?? But this happened????)
> 
>  
> 
> Have y’all read anything by Scarlet Beriko? Because her pantyhose yaoi is….unforgettable. In a *very* good way. The name is “Jackass!” for that one and wow. Hilarious but somehow sensual??? Over a guy accidentally wearing pantyhose???? 10/10. Easily in my top 3 yaoi.
> 
>  
> 
> Only one more to go!!! Tomorrow’s “kink” is Cuddling and the couple is a surprise~
> 
>  
> 
> And I’m still working on my Angst Fic o’ Death, but y’all can look forward(?) to that Soon™.
> 
> PS  
> I have no idea the number of times I wrote "pantyhouse" lmao.


	31. Cuddling -- ???  Mystery Couple

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Every person has a weakness.

Every person has a weakness and Zarkon--an emperor who could boast of a triumphant 10,000 year reign of uninterrupted glory-- was no exception.  It was not a weakness of hubris or pride or even the usual suspects of family or past.  No, his was a far more common and mundane flaw: daytime television.  And so, amongst the many rumors that swirled the galaxies and told of his ruthless cruelty, there was rightfully whispered the wisdom that no one should belittle either the show Garfle Warfle Snick or its intrepid host Bob in the emperor’s presence.  He was, quite literally, a diehard fan.  

 

Naturally, Zarkon was delighted to be chosen as a participant.  He felt very good about his performance, too.  He had undeniable chemistry as a contestant and, to his immense satisfaction, Bob was quite taken with Haggar.  Oh how the loving pride had blossomed in his chest!  His fair bride, Honerva, now a little too obsessed with her science things and split personalities--he had neglected her for too long.  When was the last time they had been on a date, spent a bit of time away, or even just shared a meal?  Centuries, at least.  Goodness, how the millenia fly by when you’re crushing star systems beneath your heel!  He had some mending to do.

 

“Honnie?  My flower?” he started, shuffling into her lab.  

 

“My emperor,” she said, turning and bowing low.  “The results from the latest round of subjects is not complete.  I will send word to you immediately once they are compiled and ready.”

 

“That’s excellent, my sweet.  You’re so very capable,” he said, not actually certain which subjects or tests his beloved was referring to.

She bowed again.  “I will not fail you, my lord.  The only results I shall accept are those that see the skulls of your enemies ground into dust before you.”

 

“That’s very thoughtful--you know much I like skull dust,” Zarkon said, smiling with the gleam of a hundred victories sparkling in his eyes.  Yes--yes!  His foes, broken and beaten!  Spread before him like a sand on a--oh.  Yes.  Back to the point.  Zarkon cleared his throat.  “I like what you’ve done with the place,” he said, glancing around the lab.

 

“I endeavour to keep my work as efficient as possible for the sake of your glory,” Haggar responded, casting a critical eye at her surroundings, as if expecting a sudden flaw to appear that must immediately be corrected.  

 

“You truly are my most devoted serva--um, wife,” Zarkon said fondly.  A bit of a misstep there, but he recovered.  “So…,” he said, and the two stood awkwardly, each waiting for Zarkon to figure out what he was going to say.  

 

“Is there something I can do for you, my lord?” Haggar finally prompted.  

 

That was the thing--it was Zarkon who should do something for her, right?  Flowers, candies, a day at the spa?  Her skin did seem to be getting a bit...well, “deathy” wasn't quite the word, but it somewhere in the vicinity.  

 

(He kind of liked it.)

 

She liked cats.  He could give a lion of Voltron!  Well, once he  _ had  _ Voltron…  In the meantime, perhaps something for her lab?  A shipment of rare elemental spirits perhaps, or a few unstable mutants.  

 

“I was thinking about acquiring some Groklian Prowlers for you,” he said at last.  Giant, semi-psychic, catlike beasts?  Nailed it.  “Just for your personal use--no project in mind,” he added, and even though her hood was down he could feel a predatory twinkle growing in her eye.

 

“That is most generous of you, my emperor,” she murmured, cheeks perhaps a flushing a little darker.  

 

(Adorable.)

 

“Consider it a ‘thank you’ gift for my loyal and beautiful ser--woman,” he said, correcting himself far quicker this time.  He was getting back in the swing of this.  Alright.  “And perhaps you might enjoy a trip to the Boiling Pits?  It’s nearly time for the annual feeding,” Zarkon said, pressing further.  “I thought it might be nice to get a good view lounge--private but with high visibility--and just...cuddle.”  

 

“Cuddle,” Haggar parroted, not against the idea but seeming to forgotten the word.  

 

Zarkon swallowed and stepped a bit closer, reaching for her hand.  “I thought it might be good to work on ‘us’,” he said.  “You are, after all, my queen.”  He brushed the back of her dry and wrinkled appendage with the barest hint of his lips.  

 

She was now most definitely blushing.  

 

“I would like that very much, my dearest emperor,” she murmured.  “Vrepit sa.”

 

Oh yeah.  Still got it.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this wasn't too spicy for y’all. I know you’re made of stern stuff, but...this was pretty wild.
> 
>  
> 
> I *love* the idea of Zarkon getting all smitten by his wife when she makes evil plans, lol. “No one can inflict mental torture quite like you my queen, my diamond, my precious snooky-bookums.” <3 And of him watching daytime TV and living for it. New canon: he spares Earth because he’s hooked on old soap operas. 
> 
>  
> 
> An-y-way. This month has been a fucking trip and a half. I learned so much and watched so much porn, lmao. I still don’t like porn. *shrug* But I leeeearned, and that’s the important(?) thing. 
> 
>  
> 
> I want to give a major shout out to you guys~! When you liked a fic, you were so cool about how you said “I want more” ‘cause you were all respectful. It was compliment, not a *demand* ya know? I have the best readers. *squee* \ ( >3<) / 
> 
>  
> 
> Super curious which your favorite chapters were! I especially liked the Public Sex, Lactation, and Fisting ones in terms of the sexy factor™ and liked the Feelings in the Incest and Biting chapters. (Side note: lots of requests for a follow up to the incest and lactation stories, and I legit might do that at some point. I lie to myself about what I’m going to write all the time though, so no promises.)
> 
>  
> 
> Super proud of myself for finishing and for doing it on time!!!!! (hugs myself) (buys myself more caffeine)
> 
>  
> 
> Also, best thing about Kinktober? Hands down, whenever commented that “wtf, this isn’t my kink, why do I like it?!!?!” or “oh fuck, girl, why you gotta make me like this?!”. :3 My work here is done.
> 
>  
> 
> Almost done with my Angsty & Painful Death Fic o’ Torture (which is to say, Shiro cries and so do I, but it has a happy-ish ending???). Then it will be back to my fishy boys!!! I still feel bad that I never updated...but I wrote well over 30k this month between Kinktober and few little side things. 
> 
>  
> 
> /flex
> 
>  
> 
> LOVE YOU GUYS. So fucking much. ;^; You don’t even know.


End file.
